Magical Carnival
by Gweneal
Summary: To celebrate his sixteenth birthday, the Emperor Larsa F. Solidor intends to host a ball in his Estate. However,it will not be another dull ball nor a lifeless evening...Featuring BaschxAshexBalthier, VaanxPeneloxLarsa, Fran, Al-Cid & other characters
1. The Emperor's Excellent Idea

**Author's Notes:** Hello :) Here it is my first try of a fic with a light touch of fun and humour, or so I hope :) Hence, here it is the first chapter of my second work till this day and I hope you enjoy it :)

**Dedicated to:** Landis Icelilly, Aorin, Laguna's Twin Sister, Baschashe, Zaz9-Zaa0, sorasheart281, Swamp-Eyes, Sita Silver-Breeze, AikoShinobi, That Belle and Silvara, for all your support and for being outstanding :)

**Summary:** "To celebrate his sixteen birthday, the Emperor of Archadia Larsa Ferrinas Solidor hosts a ball in his Residence. However, this ball is quite different from the ones he have been hosting in previous years..." Timeline: 710 Old Valendian, three years after Ashe's coronation. Rated T for now. Featuring: Basch x Ashe x Balthier, Vaan x Penelo x Larsa, Fran, Al-Cid, Zargabaath, Mjrn, Montblanc and probably other secondary characters from FFXII.

This is full of love triangles. I know! I just wanted to give it a try XD For the ones who already know me, I intend to be faithful to my favourite pairing :) (for the ones who want to know who is said pairing, just check my profile). As for the second love triangle, well... I haven't decided yet XD

I know this is hardly an excuse, but I am not English born, although I am honestly trying my best to improve my grammar :) Perhaps this and the next chapters will have to be edited again if I find some errors, but I will not change the facts.

**Disclaimer:** Everything related to Final Fantasy XII belong to Square Enix. I only own my Carnival attire XD

* * *

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Prologue**

**-_ The Emperor's Excellent Idea_ -**

Everything began with just an innocent inspiration born in this young man's mind, which quickly changed into a quite foolhardy plan. But one should expect no less from him; an initiative so audacious and somewhat senseless could only come from an intrepid mind like his. He was becoming less like the refined and prudent boy who assumed his throne too soon, considering his age, and more like his own late brother; in fact, with time, he proved to Archadia that he was as strong and intelligent like the previous ruler, with a resolve that not even the Senate managed to stoop down. He also turned to be a quite handsome man, a faithful copy of his brother yet with the difference that the smile which frequently adorned his face was a genuine one, and his gaze was warm and welcoming, instead of being the cold and piercing glare and the commonly sarcastic grin that were trademarks of his older brother.

Those features added to the fact that he never aspired to conquer the world, much less doing it by fear and force, assured everyone that this young man was not _another_ Vayne Carudas Solidor. Otherwise, he was being the ruler that Archadia once hoped to see in Vayne or even in the late Emperor Gramis.

This young Solidor was a true blessing to his people, although he had also inherited the cunningness and boldness that characterized every member of his family. He frequently managed to overwhelm the Senate and the Judge Magisters by presenting his own plans and projects not only to Archadia prosperity but also to improve their relations beyond their borders, all in an endless effort to clean Archadia's good name from the actions taken by its previous rulers.

And he knew he was in the verge of shocking again the Senate and the Magisters… but not in a positive way, this time. But he found out he didn't care. He was growing too fast for his own taste, and a man is only young once in a lifetime. However, he was well aware that, as he was the Emperor, behaving like a common adolescent was an _extravagance_ in every sense of the word.

But he was _The Emperor _Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. The last word belonged solely to him; his wishes would turn into unquestionable orders, even if they were… peculiar. Therefore, if his wish was to host a ball to celebrate his sixteen birthday, his subordinates should do nothing more than to assure that everything is done to accomplish his will; even considering the fact that this years' ball was not an ordinary one.

Not at all.

But first, he wanted to have a word with two of the finest and trustful men at his employ about his plans for the upcoming celebrations. And he grinned to himself, because he was already predicting what would be the reaction of, at least, one of them.

Being a Judge Magister and the Head of the 9th Bureau, Basch fon Rosenburg was officially in charge of gathering and circulating vital information related to Archades' scientific and socio-economical development; therefore, he was always extremely busy in dealing with the most various tasks, since acknowledging the latest projects of agencies and institutions like Draklor's Laboratory, or studying and approving reports delivered by his subsidiaries, among other official - and unofficial - duties.

Larsa had this particular Judge in high regards and frequently summoned him to his elegant desk room, not only to discuss the most diverse issues related with his duties – but also to indulge into casual conversations that frequently ended with Larsa mentioning the most recent letter of their friend Penelo, who frequently asked about him, Basch, curiously in the same paragraph where Her Royal Majesty Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca had been mentioned as well.

What of the odds.

This time, Larsa summoned not only Basch, but also Judge Magister Zargabaath – the loyal and respectable Commander of the Imperial Fleet who would willingly give his life to save Rabanastre three years ago; a man that also knew that the Judge standing beside him was no longer Gabranth but his twin brother instead who, for his instance, had been officially charged for high treason to Dalmasca and executed thereafter.

The Commander had to give much credit to this man, Basch, for flawlessly assuming the position of his late brother, since his arrival to Archades four years ago.

Cast aside formalities, both men took off their heavy – and menacingly looking - masks, and Larsa eyed first the older man, with eyes as dark as his curly hair, adorned here and there with grey tufts, neatly framing his face. And then, he glanced into the blue eyes of the younger one, his golden hair and the faint stubble in his jaw line framing his face; although this man changed his appearance when he went to Archades four years ago, he grew himself weary of his new look soon after – as he wasn't able to see anything but his late twin brother each time he faced a mirror - and allowed his hair to grow again to its former look.

Well, both these men, who seemed younger than they really were, aged ten years in five seconds when Larsa announced his quite… uncommon plan for his birthday. A _Masked Ball_. All well and good, if Larsa didn't demand as well that every single guest should be disguised and his identity not revealed or announced by any means, unless if it was, of course, the wish of the guest.

Of all the possible and wonderful ideas for a birthday party.

Moreover, Larsa strongly discouraged both men to patrol or even attend the ball masquerading as _Judges_ and avised them to find a proper attire for the evening, keeping in mind their status of guests.

And that should be considered, of course, as an_ order_.

And Basch had a sudden flashback with himself, Vaan and Penelo in a street of Archades, as he implied that serving _royalty_ was not an easy task and, when he whirled around, he found a certain princess _smiling_ at him.

"Did I make myself clear?", Larsa asked, in the same professional but threatening tone he usually adopted with the Senate.

"We are grateful for granting us such honour, My Lord", replied Basch, heeded by Zargabaath. "But a ball of this nature may compromise your safety, as it will be easier for eventual insurgents to penetrate the Residence's security and attend the party disguised as guests. With all my respect, I beg for you to reconsider."

"Or at least, allow us to perform our duties as Judge Magisters and remain at your side at all times, My Lord", Zargabaath added.

"I am well aware of the implications of hosting a celebration of this nature, my friends. But this time, you must not concern yourselves with such matters. Fortunately, you are not the only Judges I have on my employ, yet both of you are the only ones that will attend the ball as my guests; the remaining Magisters and our finest imperial squads will be in charge to take the necessary precautions concerning the safety of my guests and my own. Rest assured, for I am determined to have everything carefully planned."

Basch knew there would be no point to press further the subject and insist for Larsa to plan a regular ball. He knew how dull the Emperor used to be in his previous birthday celebrations, especially in recent years as he have been enduring the constant pressures by the Senate, for him to find a suitable noblewoman among the Archadian gentry. Following the etiquette, he had always invited for the balls beautiful yet snobbish maidens, who granted him nothing more than tedious moments of empty conversations. Hence, instead of discouraging his young charge, Basch offered all his assistance in planning this rather uncommon event, assured his presence in the ball as his guest, but silently promised to himself to keep a constant vigilance during the evening.

He just had to find out beforehand which would be the young Emperor's disguise for that evening. But still, there was another predicament.

_Her_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know this was a very short chapter XD but as it was the Prologue, I didn't want to extend it too much. I have already written other chapters and their length is very changeable.

I actually found an official artwork of Zargabaath, but I rather picture him like the artist runaire pictures him on DeviantArt. As I don't know if I am allowed to post links in here, just go to DeviantArt, type for "Zargabaath" in the search engine and hopefully, among images of armours and helmets, a black and white picture of a man, by runaire, will also appear, and that would resemble the Zargabaath I am describing here.

Just in case you are wondering... the idea for this fic actually come from a tradition greatly respected in my hometown, one of the few towns in Portugal that have Carnival festivities. But one of the five party days we couldn't get out to march and parody around the town, due to the stormy weather, so I decided to start to write a Carnival fic to keep up the cheerful mood XD

Hmm, I have nothing much to say for now, just a request: **Review** :P

XD I talk too much. Sorry... XD I promise I won't rambling so much in the next chapters.

**On the next chapter:** As Vaan and Penelo receive an invitation to attend the ball, they are also asked to deliver Balthier and Fran's invitation as well, if per change they manage to find the sky pirate's duo. Meanwhile, in her Palace, Ashe also receives the invitation, and as she write back to express her gratitude and accept the invitation, she realises how much she misses the old friends that helped her to restore her country.


	2. Brand News From Archadia

**Author's Notes: **After a prologue... let the games begin :) The only note I have to add is, although I do not know (yet) anything about Revenant Wings (this fic discards this sequel, by the way), I found on Wikipedia what is the name of Vaan's brand new airship. It is the only thing about RW here, so it has no spoilers - I can't spoil it, as I don't know anything about it XD

Each "act" is divided by a bar. It helps guiding you for a feature I am including from now on, which is the music I hear when I was writing the fic. Inspired by the amazing writers I came across who include music sugestions (namely Baschashe, among others), I decided to do the same :) Believe me, it helps a lot to get in the spirit. If you are inspired by a song whilst you are writing a fic, let the readers know, it is my advice :)

**Sounds for this chapter:** **First Act:** "Concerning Hobbits", from Lord of the Rings OST - The Fellowship of the Ring. **Second Act:** "Princess Leia's Theme", from Star Wars - Ep. IV A New Hope. Both songs are available in YouTube.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither Final Fantasy XII nor the music I advise.

**

* * *

**

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Chapter 1**

**- _Brand News From Archadia_ -**

The mid-day sunlight brightly illuminated the lively and noisy _Southern Plaza_ of Rabanastre. This place was bustling with activity, a meeting point to everyone who either intended to leave the city or had just arrived from a long journey. Hume and Seeq merchants with their wares arrived in a regular basis from the three gates which lead to the Sands and Giza Plains. In a corner of the Plaza, a group of Bangaas were discussing heatedly the latest scientific discoveries concerning the sandstorms in the Westersand. A moogle from Cartographer's Guild was selling a hide variety of maps to the passing visitors, his collection now including maps for the Yensa Seas and the Ozmone Plains. A young Hume and a Viera were sitting near the fountain at the centre of the plaza, doltishly gazing at each other. Near them, sitting on the fountain as well, a young blonde girl was gazing into a piece of parchment, smiling further and further as her blue eyes travelled along the content.

As soon as she finished reading the letter, she sprung up from her sear, carefully folded the parchment and stored it inside the bag full with items she brought from the Bazaar. Leaving the Plaza, she made her way through streets and alleys until she reached a door, which she promptly opened, hurtling inside.

Crossing the main compartments, she placed the bag in a table nearby, not without taking the letter from inside, and rushed into the garage in the back alley, while calling:

"Vaan. Vaan!"

She was left without a response. The _Beiluge_, their airship which occupied almost all the compartment, was still there, therefore he couldn't be far – if Vaan wasn't near Penelo, he could only be with _Beiluge_. She searched from him, spinning around and calling, until she was right beneath the body of the structure.

"_Vaan!"_

A voice right above her made her jump in fright. "What?"

Penelo gazed upon her to face no other than Vaan, his face inches above hers. He was dangling upside-down from a bar pinched in the trap-door of the ship.

"For heavenly sake, Vaan, don't scare me like that! And get down here, it is ridiculous to speak while you are dangling like that."

He swung down off the bar, landing right in front of Penelo. "Sorry.", he said nonchalantly, scrubbing his face with the back of his dusty hand, which left a dirty black spot right in his nose. "I was tuning _Beiluge_."

"_Again?_ You did it last week!"

"I _know_, I just wanted to be sure that everything is ready by the time we fly to Bervenia. But why this fuss? You rushed in here, yelling like if you were being chased by a wyrm."

"I don't yell when I see a wyrm!", she retorted, while handing over the parchment to Vaan. "Read it!", she added at a response to his puzzled look.

Vaan unfolded the parchment and started to read. But instead of smiling, he frowned, his eyebrows travelling further and further along his forehead.

_My Dear Penelo_

_It is with much delight that I have been reading each of your kind letters and, allow me to say, I frequently wonder for how long I will have to wait until I receive more words from you. How are you and Vaan? I trust you are faring well and having a wonderful time in your journeys._

_I am writing to you both, my friends. Next month I will host a ball in my Residence to commemorate my sixteen birthday. I have to confess that I grew tired of the formal atmosphere of the dreary balls I have been hosting these last years hence, I intend to do something different for this year. You would grant me a great honour if you both accepted this invitation to attend the first Masked Ball hosted by House Solidor, where all my guests are encouraged to dress accordingly. It would be a great opportunity to meet you again, and remember those times we have been journeying together._

_Allow me to request a grand favour from you: I am not as acquainted as you to Balthier Bunansa and his partner Fran, and I know I will be unable to locate them. I believe they are not in Rozarrian lands though, where the price on their heads already reached a new record, but I have no further clues about their whereabouts. Have you, by chance, any means to locate them? I will not ask for you to reveal their location to me, instead I was hoping that you consent in finding them in my stead, and therefore I endorsed their invitation in this same envelope. I believe they will eventually be informed of the upcoming celebrations by other means, and even try to attend the ball, but I would rather send them an official invitation - which will also offer them the immunity they need to cross the Archadian borders - instead of seeing them trespassing my property and being arrested as a result._

_Penelo, I hope to read more from you soon. Please, send me word about your progress in finding Balthier and Fran. I thank you in advance and I am looking forward to the favourable response from all of you._

_Yours truly,_

_Larsa_

Vaan finished reading the letter and glanced back at Penelo. "You never told me you were writing to Larsa."

Penelo rolled her eyes in impatience. "Oh, Vaan, _honestly_! Was that the only thing you read? Larsa invited us to a _Masked Ball_! You should be grateful! Think about how fun it would be to go to such ball!"

"Right. Sorry, Penelo. Larsa can count me in, then. Balthier and Fran are still stationed at Bervenia, so we can bring the invitation to them."

"Perfect, and from there, we can go to Archades at once! I will write back to Larsa, then. And, Vaan? I think I will pay a visit to Ashe tomorrow morning, and ask her if she is planning to go as well. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'll pass. _Beiluge_ is giving me a lot of hard work. But ask her if she wants to go with us."

"I don't know, Vaan. Why would she go with us when she has her own private airship and an excellent escort to protect her? Besides, we have to make this detour to Bervenia, which is no place for her at all. But I will ask her still the same. Probably she will invite us to join her cortege, instead."

Then, she turned around, waving: "Migelo has some errands for you too, so be sure to drop by, ok?" She was already reaching the gate to the outside, when Vaan asked:

"And what about Basch?"

She whirled back to face him: "What about him?"

Vaan shrugged: "Well, we haven't seen the man during all these years. Do you think he will attend the party as well?"

Penelo frowned, and Vaan had the slightest feeling she was pondering about something. She sighed. "I hope so, Vaan; for his own good."

Vaan wondered what she was talking about, but soon discarded the matter. _Beiluge_ needed all his attention.

* * *

Standing at the balcony of her room, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca gazed upon the full moon and beyond to the dark structure in front of her. The Sky Fortress _Bahamut_ was challenging the gravity, unrelenting, an eerie shadow remembering her everything she endured to be allowed to stand where she was now. She shivered in her dark nightgown, questioning herself why her skin felt so cold if the night was so warm.

She returned inside and closed the balcony doors. She walked to her dressing-table, where she took a seat and gazed into her own reflection in the mirror, illuminated by the candles she had previously lit. The former thin and anaemic Resistance leader from the Lowtown was no more; her rosy cheeks, crimson lips and bright grey eyes transpired health; her curvy figure remained unchanged, but her usual pale skin was now softly tanned; her formerly short hair now flowed down to her waist, in silky waves brighten by the sun, her face beautifully adorned by golden locks.

"Amalia" surely has changed and blossomed into the beautiful, gorgeous Queen Ashelia. Yet her untamed spirit and strong personality remained the same.

"Dalmasca's Desert Flower, our lovely yet lonely Queen." She remembered well those words, from almost three years ago. From an old woman who fondly greeted her, at the very same day she announced to Rabanastre that the Lowtown residents would have their homes at the upper city restored to them.

"Lovely yet lonely", Ashe repeated the words to herself. Yes, it could be rather weary to rule a kingdom alone, but she never felt the slightest inclination to marry again.

However, she knew that her crown and throne needed an heir.

As soon as her advisors mentioned the quite delicate subject, the only answer they got from her was a cold, dark glare followed by a polite refusal to discuss the matter for the moment. Still, she knew she could not postpone indefinitely one of her duties to Dalmasca: to warrant the maintenance of her bloodline, to assure that her Kingdom remained in the hands of Raithwall's lineage.

Moreover, her advisors _dared_ to present her a _list_ containing the names of feasible suitors, evidently in a desperate attempt to prevent her to dismiss the subject so easily. She found no other alternative as to comply with their pressing obstinacy, and accepted the long parchment, assuring them she would consult it afterwards.

But whenever she started to read the parchment, she always became quite amused, especially when she acknowledged who was leading the long list.

"_His Royal Majesty Prince Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria"_

"_The Great Emperor Larsa Ferrinas Solidor of Archadia"_

An Alliance with one of the two Great Empires of Ivalice would surely represent an expansion in Dalmasca's welfare and prosperity. She expected no less from her advisors, and she wondered why they had troubled themselves to add more names to the list.

She released a uncharacteristically chuckle as she imagined herself having Al-Cid Margrace by her side, ever followed by his _birds_, or whatever he used to call his insipid little maids. She assumed that it would only be a matter of time before the Prince asks for her hand in marriage. And Larsa as a young man she already considered a dear friend, but never more than that. She was sure Larsa would never propose marriage to her, yet he was about age to face this very same predicament – certainly the Archadian senate had already mentioned him _her_ name.

The letter she received in the morning was on the table and she reached for it, placing aside the list and dismissing the matter for the moment. During the entire day, her duties never permitted her to have a moment to think about the letter, but now its contents filled completely her mind.

_My Dear Friend, Lady Ashe_

_I pray this letter finds you, and Dalmasca, well. It has been quite sometime since I have heard from you, and I find myself willing to see you and our friends, who helped restore our nations, again. As always, and as I am also aware of the hardships of ruling a nation, allow me to offer my full assistance in whichever you need._

_Next month, I will host a ball in my Residence to celebrate my sixteen birthday. I am inviting you, Lady Ashe, to be my guest of honour for the upcoming celebration. However, unlike previous years, it will be a Masked Ball and therefore, you have the free will to use all your imagination to dress and disguise accordingly. I would be most honoured as well if you accept my offer to spend a few days in my Residence, therefore, granting me the opportunity to discuss with you the most various topics concerning the welfare of our Nations. _

_I look forward to your favourable response to this humble invitation of mine. _

_With my best regards,_

_Larsa_

She smiled with the prospect of attending a ball of such nature. She had never hosted, much less attended one, although she used to hear the most _unbelievable_ stories from her late brothers, when she was little, and how lively and colourful such celebrations were, when compared to regular balls; embarrassing yet hilarious situations were a constant in this parties, due to the game of neither recognise nor being recognised.

From a drawer, she seized a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment, all items she brought from her drawing room. She dipped the tip of the quill in the ink and began to write a letter to Larsa, wondering if all her former allies would attend the party as well. Surely Larsa had invited Vaan and Penelo and, at least, tried to contact Balthier and Fran, or asked for Vaan to do so.

Assuming, evidently, that the former Archadian Judge and his Viera partner were not rotting on a dungeon in Rozarria.

And speaking of _Judges_, she was fairly positive that a certain someone would attend the party as well, as it was his duty to guard Larsa at all times. Apparently he have been so submerged into his new tasks during the last three years, since her coronation, that he could not even spare one single day to visit Dalmasca and her.

She wondered if her resentment and sadness were, by all means, legitimate.

Tomorrow, she would be able to discuss with Penelo about Larsa's birthday celebrations. Ashe frequently welcomed the young girl in her Palace, where the two often engaged in idly conversations in the Queen's private gardens, about a vast assortment of issues, but especially memories about their journey. A strong bond developed between them since then, and Ashe now cherished her friend with all her heart, and even consider her as a younger sister, a true blessing in her rather lonesome life.

She soon finished her writing and, as she waited for the black ink to dry, to fold and seal the letter, she took again in her hands the parchment containing the list of potential suitors. For the first time, she gave all her attention to it, reading each name as her eyes travelled down the parchment. She stifled a yawn, and leant against the back of the chair, bending her left leg at the knee in front of her, bare foot settled on the upholstered seat. Apparently, her advisors haven't spared any efforts to gather names from _all_ Ivalice, suitable enough to give an heir to Dalmasca: she read names she barely knew, yet their titles gave away their station. Stifling yet another yawn, she fought against her drowsiness, noticing she was almost at the end of the long list of names and then, she would be able to slide into her bed and welcome her much needed slumber.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and her sleepiness faded away. She clearly felt her heart somersaulting in her chest as she stared at the parchment, to a familiar name near the end of the list.

"_Judge Magister Gabranth of Archadia_"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Poor Ashe XD I am so excited with this story, that I believe I will update this soon if I have the time (many, many issues in hands at the moment though). By the way, before the ball we will have a tiny weeny bit of adventure.

Thank you all who reviewed the Prologue :D you made me feel truly happy and motivated :)

**On the next chapter: **Ashe, Vaan and Penelo depart to Bervenia to search for the notorious duo of Sky Pirates. As she questions Ashe about her former knight, Penelo makes a decision.


	3. The Return of Amalia

**Author's Notes: **Finally! I am updating ;) Originally, this and the next chapter were together but I had to split them (hence I will post the next chapter this following week) and then I had to modify the "next chapter" section in the last chapter XD I'm sorry!I just didn't want to post a too lengthy chapter when compared to the previous ones :)

**Sounds for this chapter **(all in _YouTube_ - type the **exact** words listed in _italic_ in the search field and then click the **first link **- the purpose is just listening to the songs while reading)**:**

**First Act: "**Road to Chicago", from Road to Perdition OST (_Road to Perdition Soundtrack_). **Second Act:** "The Forum", from Rome OST (_The Forum Rome Soundtrack_). **Third Act:** "The Passion of King Henry", from The Tudors OST (_Passion King Henry Tudors Soundtrack_).

By the way, for the ones who already saw the official artwork for the _FFXII Zodiac Job System_, remember how Ashe is dressed? With a white-mage cape with red triangles? If you don't know or remember, remember instead Princess Garnet, when she runs from Zidane in the beginning of _FFIX_, and the white hooded cape she wears - keep that in mind ;)

* * *

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Chapter 2**

**- **_**The Return of Amalia**_** –**

Her footsteps hit hard the floor as Ashe paced back and forth inside her room. She occasionally released out an exasperated sigh as she realised how her advisors surely had some _nerve_.

The _face_ they made in the council, when she announced her intention to accept Larsa's invitation, made her boil from inside – she didn't fail to notice their poorly disguised _grinning_, reflecting their minds which were most certainly feeding the hope that she would return to Dalmasca with some marriage proposal from either Larsa or Al-Cid.

Al-Cid, the ever flamboyant Prince of Rozarria would attend the ball as well. She deduced that, even disguised, he would not dismiss the company of his _little birds_, therefore, he would be easily identified in a masked ball.

Ashe would only have to avoid crossing his path with all the grace she could muster.

She then noticed how quickly the radiating grins of her advisors faded, as she announced she would not travel with her cortege. She remembered very well the argument that followed.

"Your Majesty, but they are… you see, they are _sky pirates_!", one of them hissed, spitting out the occupation of her friends in a repulsive manner, like if it was a deadly plague. "With all my respect, it is quite tactless to trust your life and wellbeing to that _lot_!"

She glared, narrowing her eyes, throwing sharp daggers to the man who spoke. "Shall I remind you that those _sky pirates_, as you call them, fought alongside me to restore Dalmasca?", her voice then grew stronger. "It seems to be lost on you that, if it was _not_ for _that lot_, as you call them, I would certainly not be sited on _this chair_!!", she finished, slamming the palm of her sword hand against the arm of her chair.

Around the round wooden table, everyone shifted uncomfortable on their seats. The man who spoke added, in a much more contained tone. "But Your Highness… it is still a dangerous journey. Travelling with a proper cortege and being escorted by at least one squad of our Knights of the Order would be only wise."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you _suggesting_ that wisdom is lost on me?", she demanded, pausing afterwards while eyeing each one of her advisors but especially the one who spoke - who was already regretting his words and had retreat on his seat until is back hit the backrest.

She then continued. "I am _experienced_, I am _skilled_ and I am certainly _no fool_ to wander around unprotected. I will travel under my former alias and, forgive my straightforwardness, I will be guarded by people who already proved to me to be more trustworthy than some who have been under my authority.", she declared. "_Even_ knights.", she added, reminding of one dark haired knight in particular.

Her advisors had the unfortunate idea to remind of _two_.

"Those late Captains Azelas and Fon Rosenburg are hardly an example-"

"That is _enough_!", she crossed, raising her voice. She paused just for a brief moment to compose her temper, before taking the word again. "All you need to know is that I have considered with greatest care the implications of undertaking the fore coming journey, all the time holding my own safety and Dalmasca's future as my utmost priority. I assure you I _know_ what I am doing, as I _always _knew."

A dead silence followed as her advisors didn't dare to contest her further, much for her satisfaction. She would have all the right to dismiss them thereafter, yet she was far too reasonable to let them think she was jeopardising her safety – but instead of keep pressing the subject, stating over and over again to her sceptical advisors that she would be completely safe – it would have the same result of trying to convince a Rabanastran child that a Judge Magister was offering sweeties at the Southern Plaza – she decided to unleash something to entertain them in her absence.

"I will travel fully protected to Archadia, attend Lord Larsa's celebrations and return with a _decision_."

"… a decision, Your Highness?", they asked doubtfully.

"Regarding you _list_, of course.", she replied plainly.

And she easily noticed how they suddenly seemed _far too_ _cheerful_, each face adorned by a hardly contained _smirk_. Without further ado, she declared the end of the meeting and dismissed them. They promptly obeyed, leaving their seats and the large room while exchanging animated whispered words between them - about her last statement, for sure.

The _nerve_.

Inside her room, Ashe stopped her pacing and made her way to the wardrobe. She undressed her elegant grey dress, trading it by her former "resistance" outfit. As she dressed her skirt, coat and boots, fastened and buckled belts, and equipped her stomach's, arms' and legs' armours, familiar scents invaded her nostrils, memories of a journey long gone still lingering on her vests: smoke and iron from airships, mist from temples and _Espers_, air dampness from Feywood, sea breeze from Phon Coast. For several times her maids washed her outfit over and over again, yet the smell – and the memories – wilfully remained within every single garment.

The myriad of scents made her recall fragments of memories of an unusual party, who helped her to recover throne and kingdom. Sky pirates, orphans, an emperor's brother, a former judge, a fallen knight. Laughs, smiles, cries, hurt, pain, the tangy scent of elixirs and gunpowder, the alluring freshness of a Cure spell, the ferrous taste of blood, the coldness of blade against flesh, the tempting power of an _Esper_ stone.

The might of a Protect spell, the silence after _Flame Purge_.

And then, she remembered the name on the list _again_. Every now and then, she remembered the list since a few nights ago, when she read it for the first time, and saw his name listed among others without any meaning for her.

And was unable to sleep thereafter.

Fully equipped, she went to her wardrobe again and rummaged among the elegant and rich dresses of every colours and designs, to finally take out a rather peculiar vest. She covered herself with it and looked at the mirror. She was now dressing a long white hooded cloak with red triangles embroidered along the full length of the hem. As soon as she finished to hide her long hair under the cloak, she glanced at the mirror.

"_Welcome back,_ _Amalia._"

The merest hint of a smile spread across her lips.

Leaving her mirror, she grabbed her bag containing the few belongings she demanded her maids to put inside, and placed _Tournesol_ onto her back, hidden in a long and modest sleeve to protect it from prying looks. She would never leave it behind – much less considering where she was going.

_Bervenia_. She smirked. If only they suspected…

They didn't, for she wittingly concealed from her advisors her next destination, for they would surely lock her inside her room for fear of her mental health. She had never been there, but the tales and legends she heard of such place, mainly concerning sky pirates, managed to stir her curiosity and willingness to know more about that Rozarrian skycity. Moreover, she and her partners needed to go there to meet Balthier and Fran.

She walked out the room, but then she stopped in her tracks, as if she had forgotten something behind. Whirling around, she returned back to her room, wherein she took only a few seconds, before leaving again. She then made her way to the Palace entrance, being greeted by a somewhat confused watch at her passage.

As she reached the gates, she met Penelo, who was already waiting with the _Crescent Moon_ staff securely placed onto her back. Both women crossed the bustling town under the golden sunset light, while everyone was busy enough packaging wares and closing stores, far too eager to return home after a long working day to notice Penelo and her unfamiliar company.

While Ashe was chatting animatedly with Penelo, in silence she questioned herself why, by the Gods, she decided to bring the list along with her at the last moment.

* * *

Three days have already passed since Vaan, Penelo and Ashe left Rabanastre aboard the _Beiluge_. The Dalmascan borders were long left behind yet the landscape hadn't changed: as they crossed the blue skies into the west, they were flying over large extensions of the same yellow desert sands. However, that uniformity was punctuated now and then by the passage of huge caravans of nomad tribes never seen in Dalmasca, their chocobos moving forward in a slow pace under the harsh burning of the sunrays.

"It must be a rough life.", Penelo commented as she glanced through the pane at another caravan who was making camp around a oasis.

"It is the only life they know.", Ashe spoke. "Yet perhaps they would not wish it to be any different, if they were given a choice."

"It must be cool.", Vaan said. "But not as cool as being a sky pirate, that's for sure."

"Figures." Penelo smiled, while she diverted her eyes from the oasis and to the digital charts displayed on the panel in front of her. _Again_.

"I bet you already know those charts by heart, Penelo" Vaan smirked. "I've told you, there's nothing to know about it. Bervenia is at the southwest border of the Rozarrian territory."

"The _Jagd_, Vaan." Penelo remarked. "We have to be sure that our chosen route will avoid it."

"Don't you have a skystone?", Ashe asked.

"Well, we had one, but it already ran out of power." Vaan explained. "Until we don't charge this one with mist or fetch a new one, we have to avoid the Jagd."

"Which covers all the Yensa territory as far as the Valley of the Death." Penelo continued, while turning around on her seat to face Ashe, right behind her. "We have to contour all that area to reach Rozarria, and so…" Penelo glanced pointedly at Vaan "… we have to be sure that we don't make _any_ mistakes."

Ashe nodded in understanding. She never questioned before the theory behind the Jagd and the skystones, therefore she continued to converse with her two partners to learn more about the subject. Her travels to Rozarria, mostly concerning state affairs among one or two courteous visits to Ambervale, were always made onboard her private airship, properly equipped with a skystone thus she have never discerned the difference between navigating inside or outside Jagd.

As soon as they exhausted the subject, a lengthy moment of quietness followed, only being interrupted by Penelo's fingertips on the screen where the digital map was displayed. Ashe glanced sideways to peer through the pane to gaze again at the landscape, which changed and was now composed mainly by clay-coloured rocky formations and gloomy canyons, lodging several animal populations - coeurls perhaps, though she couldn't be sure from afar.

Se was almost slipping into a welcoming sleepiness when Vaan spoke, out of nowhere. "So, Ashe... have you heard anything from Basch?"

Of all the wonderful questions.

Ashe noticed how Penelo slowly lifted up her head from the charts to _glare_ at Vaan.

"Cannot say I have.", it was the queen's prompt and only answer.

Oddly, even Vaan seemed to note that he asked a somewhat forbidden question, for he was prudent enough to not mention further issues regarding the former knight. However, the damage was done and a dreadfully awkward silence followed, overcoming their previously cheerful mood.

Used to save her partner from the most assorted tight spots, Penelo opened her mouth to make any random comment about _anything_, like the weather for instance, only for the sake of say _something_; however, Ashe took the word first. "If I may be excused, I will rest for a while. I am feeling quite weary."

"Of course!", Vaan and Penelo replied in unison and _far too quickly_, as they both watched Ashe stride outwards the cockpit and disappear from their sight.

"So...", Vaan ventured to ask to his partner, whose eyes were still locked with the point to where Ashe disappeared. "... what was that all about?"

As she glared _again _at Vaan, Penelo thought that some things - and _some people_ - would probably never change.

* * *

"Would it _kill_ you to keep your mouth shut?!"

"I wanted to know! And _you_ wanted to know too!!"

"Says who?!"

"_You_! Just the other day before!!"

"Oh, _shut up_!"

From the small corridor, Ashe heard Penelo and Vaan exchange heated words, but she didn't pay much attention to them. She entered the room she was sharing with the young girl, and closed the door behind her. She welcomed the silence, and without anything better to do, she laid herself idly on her bed and allowed her mind to drift among random thoughts, most of them concerning the ball.

And a distraction slipped into her mind, taking the shape of Basch.

She thought he would be quite easy to be found in the ball, regardless how much he tried to hide himself inside his Judge armour. But then, as she accepted Larsa's invitation to spend a few days in his Residence, along with the four sky pirates, she would be presented with many opportunities to meet Basch before the ball, by chance or not.

"_Basch..._", she thought as she mechanically stroked one of the locks of her long hair. _"... what will you think of me now? Am I different? Am I the same?"_

"_For all this time... why haven't you sent a single word to me?_"

_"... It aches. It's painful. I thought... I thought I meant more to you."_

_"You were always there for me, protecting me with your life, and I never... I never... now that you left me, I..."_

_"... Did you even _miss_ me?"_

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard to break the lump in her throat.

_"... It aches _so much_."_

A while after, she heard a knock at the door.

"It's me.", the voice of Penelo was heard from outside. "May I come in?"

"Yes.", Ashe replied, without rising up from the bed.

Penelo opened the door and peered inside, hesitating for a brief moment before asking "Are you alright?"

"Hm.", Ashe nodded absent-mindedly, her eyes still closed. "What is it?"

Penelo approached and glanced at her for a moment. She knew what – better _who_ – was troubling her, especially now, considering the circumstances.

For the last four years, Penelo seldom mentioned the former knight in front of Ashe. After all, they didn't use to see each other as frequently as both wished to, as Ashe used to be always fairly busy with the most assorted duties, and the last thing Penelo wished was to upset the queen in any way, hence blemish the rare moments they shared with each other in the Palace. However, as much as Ashe talked about Basch in a casual fashion, Penelo was not one to be easily fooled.

And she decided that this journey would be _perfect_ to ambush Ashe and finally satisfy her nosy curiosity.

"Are you still there?" Ashe asked, noticing Penelo's silence.

The girl seated on the edge of Ashe's bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Pray tell", Ashe finally opened her eyes and glanced at the young girl, who was playing with one of her braids.

Four years gave Ashe enough time to understand that such tic was a sign of _alarm_. "You seem troubled."

"You see… it's about Basch.", Penelo started, her voice barely audible as she pronounced his name. "We wanted to know what you and him… I mean… Vaan and I don't understand how you have grown so apart of each other in the last four years, when you were so close before that."

Penelo suddenly sensed that she was being _far too_ _interfering_, for Ashe frowned in a very intimidating way. So the young girl soon added, fairly muddled "I mean, I'm sorry to ask you this, but now that we will see him in the ball, and maybe before that-" she was now fretfully curling and uncurling one braid between her fingers. "-I mean, I think we will see him, after all he has to stay close to Larsa, but-"

"Penelo.", Ashe interrupted, in a solemn tone, making Penelo instantly silence her trailing and let go off her braid. The queen then sighed, as she stated dryly "It is evident for me that I was nothing more than a part of his duties, for I received no word from him since the day of my coronation."

Penelo was about to open her mouth and debate that statement, but Ashe cut off her attempt as she added "You know I released him from his vows to allow him to serve the Emperor and Archadia, therefore cutting all the ties previously relating him to Dalmasca."

"Yes, but-"

"_Nevertheless_, I trusted that we remained still... linked to each other.", Ashe shook her head. "But I found later on, through his silence, that I was fairly mistaken. There is nothing more about this that need to be known."

Penelo barely waited for Ashe to finish her last remark. "But don't you miss him?"

Ashe hesitated only for a fleeting moment, and then she replied. "To know that he feels certainly fulfilled with his new life is sufficient to content me." She stated unemotionally, but the merest shadow of sadness crossed her face, lingering on long enough for Penelo to notice it.

She also noticed how Ashe skilfully dodged her question, therefore giving away the answer Penelo was looking for.

"_Oh Gods, she misses him so much!_", she thought, carefully hiding the smile that threatened to come across her lips. "_And she is _so_ wrong about him!_"

Then, she diverted her glance from Ashe and looked at her own grey rucksack placed on her own bed; after staring at it for a while, lost in her own thoughts, she nodded.

"_It's time to fix this. I'm sorry, Basch, but it's the right think to do._"

She sprung up from Ashe's bed and went to her rucksack. She rummaged among its contents for a while and soon after she took off a piece of parchment carefully folded. Back then in Rabanastre, her sixth sense told her to bring along the letter she was now holding, and now it was the time to see if her intuition was right or not. Basch would probably kill her on sight if he knew what she was about to do, but Penelo had no other choice. Not when her friend was clearly being consumed by doubts without grounds.

"What are you doing?"

Penelo startled, slightly jumping on her spot and whirling around, as Ashe rose up to sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced at the young girl. After what she told to Penelo, Ashe was somewhat expecting for some sort of comment from her friend, but she have remained oddly silent since then.

Penelo was _hiding_ something - which was confirmed by her guilty look, as she curled up _again_ her braid between her fingers.

And her other hand clutched a piece of parchment.

"What is that?", Ashe asked, looking at Penelo's closed hand.

Penelo tried to find the right words. She found none, but her anxiety died away as she realised that the letter was very self-explanatory after all. "Well, you see… it's about all you have told me now. About Basch. I think you should read this.", she handed the parchment to her.

Ashe frowned as she took it, thinking that it was not usual at all to see Penelo make cryptic statements. "What do you mean?", the queen demanded.

But Penelo had already turned around and she was now walking - rushing - to the door, to leave the room. "Just read it, ok?", she said, glancing at a very bemused Ashe from over her shoulder, as she opened the door.

Suddenly, a bellow from the cockpit reached them.

"We are arriving! Penelo, _I need help here_!!", Vaan shouted from the cockpit.

As Penelo rushed inside the cockpit to help Vaan navigate through Bervenia and find the Aerodrome, she was promptly followed by Ashe. The landing procedures demanded that everyone take their seats and fasten their seatbelts as a security procedure. As Ashe took her seat behind Penelo, she looked through the front pane at the skycity in front of her. The sun finished setting behind the horizon, giving an eerie ambience to the city, with the houses and streets gradually submerging into a crescent darkness. She then diverted her glance to the folded parchment concealed in her hand, before carefully tucking it into a small pocket on the inner side of her coat, eagerly wishing that a better time to read the letter arrived soon.

As she looked again at Bervenia, she grinned lightly because she couldn't help but wonder what Basch would say – or _do_ – if he knew where she was about to land.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **In this chapter, I know there's not too much story development... (that's strange, I'm reviewing myself XD ) I am still setting the plot for everything to make sense, like exploring each character and relationships in-depth (Penelo and Ashe friendship, Ashe and Basch current (lack of) relationship and such) instead of rushing through it ;)

And I want to **thank you all** for the great reception and reviews to this story ;) that gives me a great motivation to keep going on ;) by the way, if you notice that I make some systematic mispelling on my writing, please tell me ;) in the review, by PMs, anyway you want, but tell :) because I truly welcome it, it allows me to learn ;)

**On the next chapter: **Basch fears, Fran worries and Balthier meets a lovely woman.


	4. Bohemian Bervenia

**Author's Notes:** And yet another chapter! And counting ;) In this chapter, I made a reference belonging to Revenant Wings, but nothing that spoils the story. After all, it is also written in FFXII Ultimania, I believe… and if I don't tell you what is it, you won't probably notice :P

I want to thank to all the reviewers, you are the best! ;) A special thanks to _Akeri-Aerkix_, _Melodia.Da.Noite_, _Feeny_, _fighter-chick, laguna's twin sister_ and each and every one else who drop me a word of encouragement. A big hug to _Landis Icelilly_ (you know why), and a huge thanks to my fellow BaschxAshe wonderful-story-writers, especially Aorin, Baschashe and Sita 900 for all the wonderful reviews and useful advices that greatly helped me improve.

**Sounds for this chapter** (all in _YouTube_ - type the **exact** words listed in _italic_ in the search field and then click the **first link **- the purpose is just listening to the songs while reading)**:**

**First Act: "**Dead Already", from American Beauty OST (_American Beauty Soundtrack Dead Already_). **Second Act:** "Dr Dee Part I", from Elizabeth – The Golden Age OST (_Dee Golden Age Soundtrack_). **Third Act:** "Cantina Band", from Star Wars - Ep. IV A New Hope (_Star Wars Cantina Band Westule_).

* * *

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Chapter 3**

**- _Bohemian Bervenia_ –**

At the earlier hours of the morning, Archades was already full of life and the Solidor estate was no exception. The renowned Gardens of Sochen, inside the imperial lands, were bursting with gardeners engaged into a full safeguarding and care of the beautiful and rich collection of exquisite flowers, exotic bushes and ancient trees scattered among the lands. Inside the main building, amid expensive oil paintings and delicate tapestries, the hustle and bustle of servants and maids, the shift of the imperial watch and the occasional coming and going of a Judge Magister were all signs that this was another ordinary day at the House Solidor.

At least, this was what Jill, one of the maids, thought _before_ she reached the firmly closed door leading to the Emperor's drawing room, where apparently some sort of argument was taking place. She was uncertain about whether she should knock at the door and interrupt the argument, when she inadvertently caught the muffled voice of the Emperor from inside the room, rising upon perfectly audible levels.

"I couldn't care less, Gabranth. We have exhaustively discussed this matter. Neither you, nor Zargabaath, will work at the ball - this is my final word and shall be taken, like I told you before, as an _order_."

Oh Gods, that Judge, Gabranth, _was there_. Jill's heart started to jump at an erratic pace, even despite her attempts to remain her composure – after all, being 16 years old, fiancée of an honest merchant, Jill knew that such silly crushes on a _Judge_, of all of the good Archadian people, was naturally an absurd thing to indulge into.

The argument inside the room seemed to have reached an end, for Jill didn't hear further words. Still not being sure if it was safe to make an appearance, she took a good intake of air and knocked lightly at the door. Then, as soon as the consent to enter came from inside, she opened the door and entered, standing below one of the elegant arches that contoured the wide drawing room.

"Your Excellency, I bring you a letter from Dalmasca," she announced, bowing slightly at Larsa who, sited in his chair at his desk, diverted his brown eyes from his paperwork and glanced at her.

Who was now _staring_ at Judge Gabranth, standing opposite the Emperor, _without his dreadful helm_ covering his handsome features, blonde long locks and icy blue eyes glancing at the letter she was holding. Jill stood frozen, rendered unable to divert her gawp from that man, who promptly marched to her, apparently oblivious at her quite indiscreet stare and inability to walk.

As soon as the judge reached her, she tried as hard as she could to control the quivering of her hand as she delivered the letter to him, diverting her gawp and looking at the floor afterwards, as sheepishly as a schoolgirl discovering her first love.

"_Stupid, silly Jill_," she silently rebuked herself, "_won't you _ever_ grow?_"

The Judge's deep, strong voice stirred the poor embarrassed maid from her musings. "Thank you. You are dismissed," he told her nicely but firmly.

"_You're more than welcome_," Jill thought, bowing slightly and hiding her rather flushed cheeks from his view, swiftly withdrawing from the room thereafter and closing the door behind her.

Astonished by Jill's rather odd attitude, Basch fon Rosenburg turned back to Larsa who, according to his cunning nature, easily grasped the reason behind the maid's agitation. He tried hard to muffle a chortle, amused by Jill's uneasiness _and_ Basch's unawareness of her evident interest.

"_I wonder if you would be so oblivious if it was Lady Ashe the one to enter through that door, Basch_," Larsa thought amusedly, before regaining his composure and taking the letter from the Judge. He then glanced at the name scribbled in the front, and a delighted smile crossed his face.

"It is from Penelo!" the Emperor told Basch, barely managing to hide his curiosity, as he seized a small knife to open the envelope and hurriedly took out a folded parchment. "Most certainly it encloses her and Vaan's answer to my invitation."

Basch nodded knowingly. "Of course," he said, and consciously he gave time to Larsa to read the contents of the letter. He stepped away from the Emperor to give him some privacy, making his way to the edge of the small pond decorating the room.

It was always like this. Each time a letter from Penelo arrived, Larsa would forget everything else, dismissing paperwork or whichever task currently in his hands, eager to give heed to his friend's words. Basch couldn't help but grin dissemblingly every time this happened.

With his back facing Larsa, Basch was able to hear perfectly the Emperor's casual ramblings as his eyes travelled down the contents of the letter. "_Hmm_. Perfect. She and Vaan will come, but not before delivering my invitation to Balthier and Fran… I wonder where such fascinating couple is hidden... _hmm_."

The Judge smiled slightly, tilting down his head and staring distantly at the crystalline waters. Naturally Penelo would not give away the sky pirate's current location in a letter, yet he knew far too well; at the day of Ashe's coronation, she and Vaan had told him about Balthier and Fran's wondrous adventures while searching for the legendary Cache of Glabados.

_Bervenia_. It was a small district under Rozarrian domain, yet apparently House Margrace seemed to consider that such territory was not worthy of their attention, thus lacking a firm jurisdiction. Therefore that district has turned out to be a nest for outlaws, a cosy homeland for pirates, deserters and renegades.

As his protective nature have always taken the best of him, Basch became a bit apprehensive by the thought of his two young friends lost in a land of outcasts, while searching for a couple of sky pirates. But then, he thought better as he recalled that Vaan and Penelo were already full-fledged sky pirates themselves, hence they surely knew their way and what they were doing. And as soon as they reached Balthier and Fran, they would be in good hands.

Then, without too much of a warning, Vaan and Penelo's bright smiles vanished from his mind, being replaced by a vivid vision of a beautiful young woman, standing in a wide balcony, overlooking a sunlit city.

In a serene pose, her back was facing him, curvy body clad in her elegant grey dress. Her short platinum hair gently fluttered by the breeze, stray locks caressing her slender ivory neck, bathed by the golden sunlight.

Then, she slowly turned around and her beautiful grey eyes met his.

She was not smiling.

_Ashe_.

Basch recalled that the Emperor received Ashe's answer at the previous day, and the Judge became utterly restless as her letter didn't mention anything but a formal acceptance to the invitation - he couldn't help but question the absence of details regarding her journey to Archades, yet he was sure that Ashe would be completely protected, travelling with her personal escort aboard her private airship _Jenova_.

However, regardless the security that would surely surround the Queen of Dalmasca, regardless how safe it was to travel in Ivalice these days, an uneasiness stirred within him. Basch _still_ wished to escort her during the long journey to Archades, even if he had to undergo her… _displeasure_, for all the obvious and rightful reasons.

His mind kept playing with him, and he blamed his heavy dark armour and the unusual sultry heat inside the room, as the illusion of her wilfully remained within him, as vivid as if she was actually facing him in the flesh.

She was still looking at him.

Now, she was _frowning_.

Suddenly, Larsa's voice interrupted Basch's daydream.

"Hmm, bizarre," he heard Larsa's voice, "Lady Ashe will accompany Vaan and Penelo to Bervenia, instead of travelling with her personal escort directly to Archades."

Basch jolted his head up and quickly whirled around to face Larsa, his dark cape cutting the air. "_What_?!"

Larsa raised his eyebrows to Basch's sudden distress and shrugged, while stating nonchalantly, "Truly, it is an unforeseen decision, but it doesn't present any quandary. I reckon she will be absolutely safe, Vaan and Penelo are very proficient -"

Basch didn't answer or gave any clear indication that he even heard Larsa's words. He covered the distance between them in five swift steps and, completely forgetting his place, the Judge snatched the letter from the Emperor's gloved hands right under his puzzled look. He then gazed onto the parchment, the paleness upon his face becoming even more evident as his eyes travelled down the contents of the letter.

Clearly perplexed by the odd behaviour of his guardian, Larsa straightened himself indignantly and claimed, "_Judge Magister Gabranth_, I demand -"

"They are on their way to Bervenia," Basch crossed.

Larsa widened his eyes in alarm. "To _Bervenia_??"

* * *

It was another dark, ominous night at Bervenia, when three slim hooded figures stepped out the local Aerodrome and into the village, being greeted by a chill, fine rain and a light mist that slowly began to settle. They stood there, taking their bearings for a few moments, looking across the deserted ominous street in front of them. It was sided by rows of decrepit brick houses, faintly illuminated by the few unbroken streetlamps scattered at each side of the cobblestone road.

A strong, regal womanly voice came from under the hood of the white cloaked figure. "I noticed that the_ Strahl_ wasn't inside the Aerodrome. Are you certain that they're here?"

One of the two grey hooded figures accompanying the white one nodded, as the voice of a young man replied, "I'm sure. But they don't land the _Strahl_ at the Aerodrome anymore, where she catches everyone's eye so, Balthier have been landing her somewhere else."

"I take that decision is related with the bounty on their heads," the white figure stated plainly, the merest hint of disdain tracing her voice.

"Hey, how do you know that?" the young man asked, bewildered.

"_Vaan_, how come she wouldn't know?" another feminine voice, more gentle, was heard from under the hood of the second grey cloaked figure. "_Everyone_ knows about it, the news already reached Rabanastre."

"Indeed," Ashe agreed, "House Margrace offers a good reward for Balthier and Fran's capture, though no one knows the reason behind it."

"The problem is that bounty-hunters don't care 'bout reasons," Vaan said, "but I'm not worried. They've always managed to get out of all sort of sticky situations."

"Yet this is a most unusual one," Ashe remarked, "their bounty is offered by the Prince of Rozarria himself, no less, which means a serious offence had taken place, either against him or his Kingdom," she stated gravely.

A short pause followed, before Ashe took the word again. "Well, shall we? We'll not find them standing here."

Penelo nodded, but warned, from under her grey hood, "Now we must be really careful." She glanced at Ashe. "Here, you are like a hare walking among a pack of starving wolves. If anyone recognises you, we're in big trouble."

Vaan snorted. "Yeah, you'll probably fetch a bigger prize as a ransom than all of the bounties together, Ashe."

Ashe glared at the young man, who was also instantly elbowed by Penelo. "It is _Amalia_!" she snapped quietly. "We've already told you that!"

"Ok, ok! Sorry!", Vaan said. "Let's find Balthier then, at this time he is probably in _The Glossair_."

Then, they set off, crossing several cobbled streets, shrouded by the dark night and the mist. They passed by more rows of brick houses with blind or broken windows, which gave the environment a quite sinister feature. Along the way they met all sort of individuals passing by, or just standing here and there chatting, some of them glancing indifferently at the trio of newcomers. They were mostly Humes and Bangaas, but they also spotted some Seeqs and a small group of Vieras.

Ashe looked discreetly to this last group standing near a side alley, noticing that despite the wide variety of the colour of their hair - red, blonde or dark - all those Vieras had fair skin and surprisingly short ears, unlike Fran and the others she met in Eruyt, Rabanastre or even in all Ivalice. One of them noticed the trio, caught Ashe's eyes and glared at her, who instantly felt an unexplainable enmity coming from inside her dark red pupils. The Queen diverted her eyes, quite troubled.

"Feol Vieras," Penelo said grimly, noticing Ashe's discomfort. "They give _that_ look at everyone, don't worry. I asked Fran about them once, and she only said that we should keep our distance."

"I see," Ashe nodded thoughtfully, "I shall keep that in mind."

The trio moved deeper into the shadowy village, crossing lanes and alleys, and Ashe realised that those streets would probably have the same miserable aspect under the daylight. The village itself was covered by a wretched aura, surpassing by far the miserable atmosphere she found in Old Archades four years ago.

"What sort of place is this… _Glossair_?" she asked.

"It is a tavern," Vaan replied, "but unlike _The Sandsea_ or the other taverns we know, _The Glossair_ is usually packed with weird people, especially at night: mostly sky pirates, bounty hunters _looking_ for sky pirates, criminals and people of the sort."

"And you both frequent such ill place?", Ashe admonished as the trio turned a corner and slipped through a narrow, dark alley between two dilapidated houses, being forced to walk in a single row.

"Well, we kind of made a name for ourselves, you see," Vaan answered, barely hiding the proud tracing his voice as he led the way. "After all that happened four years ago, being Balthier's friends, the places we have been, and all that, people here now respect us. They know that we can put off a fight to defend ourselves," he grinned. "You should have seen Penelo the other day, when she brutally kicked a man in the groin when he tried to grope her b -"

"She doesn't want _details_, Vaan," Penelo crossed, while Ashe barely suppressed a chuckle. The younger woman then added cheerfully, "Look, we're arriving!"

They stepped out the dark alley into a wider street, and the sounds of music and roaring laughers got to their senses, intensifying as they reached an old, dark-stoned house placed right in the middle of the street. The words "_The Glossair_" were sketchily carved in an old wood slab dangling from above the firmly closed door.

The clamour inside was perfectly audible, contrasting to the gloomy quietness on the outside. Vaan approached the door and sturdily knocked his fist three times against it.

"Keep the hoods over your heads," he warned, "we'll pretend we're outlaws, like everyone else here. If you ignore them, they'll ignore you back."

* * *

The nights at _The Glossair_ have always been rowdier than any other place in the entire village, and even in all the district of Bervenia. This night, the tavern was overcrowded with a mix of the most bizarre people ever found in Ivalice, sky pirates, criminals and rogues of the sort. They were gathered in small groups either settled around dirty wooden tables gambling, drinking, arguing and laughing, or standing at the rounded counter in the middle of the crowded room. Behind the counter, a big fat Seeq waiter with the annoying habit of scratching his butt every now and then, and two gorgeous female Humes, attended the constant requests for madhus, whiskeys, ale, and other spirited drinks which were mostly identified by their colours rather than their complicated names.

A huge candle-filled lamp hung from the dirty ceiling, casting a dim pool of light over the place. A band of Bangaas was playing a lively tune on the cramped wooden stage, the sound of trumpets and saxophones mixed with the rhythmic beat of a drum, lively sounds adamantly refusing to die under the commotion. In a corner, a group of Moogles and Vieras were engaged into a drinking contest: the Vieras seemed to be drinking the ale like if it was spring water, while the Moogles had evidently drunken too much already, for they occasionally released loud, shrieking laughs, their ponpoms stooping down languidly to one side.

In another table, a group of four Bangaas started to argue violently, gesticulating madly to one another and to a pile of coins disorderly scattered across their table, until two of them jolted up from their seats and started to fight. The remaining people around just conceded them a sideway glance over their shoulders, watching the fight in boredom, for that was not an atypical scene - in _The Glossair_, at least.

After a good long trade of punches and blows, one of the enraged Bangaas side-kicked the other so hard in his chest that the injured one flew across the room, hitting one of the drunken moogles in the process and landing badly in front of another table neatly placed in a corner, where a quite notorious sky pirate was chatting idly with his beautiful Viera partner.

Balthier Bunansa interrupted his conversation to glance amusedly at the offended Bangaa stretched on the ground. "Quite the landing, Ganon, you've improved since your last one. I'm impressed."

Ganon swiftly rose up from the ground, spitting off a good amount of blood from his mouth. "Mind your own business, Balthier," he snapped, before dashing off to his rival to retaliate.

Balthier heard the sound of a new set of punches from afar, soon followed by the unmistakable noise of a gunshot. The sky pirate yawned in annoyance, while inspecting the cuffs of his pristine white shirt. "Charming, wouldn't you say so, Fran?"

"You are avoiding our previous discussion, are you not?" his Viera partner asked, tilting her head sideways.

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Not at all, my dear - in fact, as I was saying, there's no need to concern ourselves further regarding this matter."

Fran frowned. "This not worries you?"

"Actually, I am quite flattered. Al-Cid is _such_ a generous man to offer that insanely large bounty for our heads, as it will only improve our notoriety and reputation among our fellow sky-pirate partners - a desirable achievement in every sky-pirate's curriculum," Balthier replied. He seized his drink from the table, and added, "Moreover, the extravagant Prince wants us _alive_, which spares us the nuisance of feeling an unforeseen bullet or dagger into our backs."

Balthier took a long draught from his drink, while Fran insisted. "Achievement? Our bounties were not made known because of our deeds as sky-pirates, or even for stealing the key to the Margrace treasure chambers," she remarked. "You understand why we face this predicament, do you not?"

"I assure you it was worth it. After all, it was the only way to obtain the key you mentioned," he stated, while slipping his hand inside his pocket and taking out a small key from inside.

Fran added, in an unusual sarcastic tone, "I do not think the legendary Cache of Glabados is inside Margrace's treasure vault."

"My dear Fran, your resolve to find the Cache is only matched with my own, but unfortunately, we're out of funds," Balthier answered, "and in our line of work it is quite unlikely to find sponsors, thus we need to find another source of funding to our quest," he added, while gazing upon the key. "Actually, this key might very well allow us to take higher flights."

"… It took you long enough to find and steal it," she observed, while taking a sip from her red-coloured drink.

"Naturally, it was not an easy task," he stated casually.

"If you had just taken the key and _left_, it could be so," Fran persisted.

He diverted his gaze from the key and to her. "What kind of gentleman would I be, if I had done that?" he asked, his lips curling into a slightly mocking smile. "And what kind of sky-pirate would I be, if hadn't taken _that_ _other_ treasure, so worthy of my attention?"

Fran narrowed her eyes, as she glared dangerously at him, and Balthier realised that he crossed one of those invisible lines standing between him and Fran, lingering even after all those years of partnership. His smirk vanished, being replaced by one of his most serious looks.

"Truly, I hold the blame for it," he said solemnly. "However, you were caught as well. My dear Fran, I owe you the most sincere apology: believe me, it never crossed my mind to entail you in this predicament."

Then Balthier placed his hand on hers, squeezing it lightly as he cast her his most charismatic look, even knowing fully and by his own experience that his partner was not one to be taken by his charm. Yet instead of being either wrenched away or awarded by another remark, as he expected and _deserved_, Fran was not even _looking_ at him - he then wondered if she ever listened to his apologies.

Under his now inquisitive look, Fran's eyes narrowed, while engaging into a keen surveillance of the tavern. He watched her as her eyes travelled from one side of the room to the other, her long, elegant ears twitching slightly as if she was trying to pick up a distant sound from all the rowdy commotion inside the tavern. The band was still playing, but that didn't prevent the Viera to take her bearings.

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Balthier squeezed her hand again, this time harder, beckoning for attention. "What is it, Fran?"

Suddenly, her tensed and focused expression turned into a relaxed one, and her lips curled into the merest trace of a smile. "We have visitors."

Now eased by her assuring smile, Balthier looked at the same direction as hers and he grinned amusedly, as he saw Vaan and Penelo waving at him and Fran from afar, while making their way to the table, ducking, elbowing, and trying to squeeze between the people standing in their way. As Vaan tripped over the feet of a Bangaa corpse – the one who punched Ganon - and almost fell to the floor, Balthier noticed that a third hooded person accompanied them, walking right behind the young boy. His curiosity escalated as he noticed her body – for it was indeed a woman, as her long white cloak couldn't conceal completely her alluring curves – clearly stiffening as she carefully walked over the Bangaa corpse, unsuccessfully ignoring the puddle of dark blood oozing from a fresh bullet-hole in his forehead.

That fascinating woman surely landed on the wrong place.

Balthier leaned his body, searching for a better angle to gaze upon the unknown hooded woman. Meanwhile, Fran diverted her eyes from the newcomers and was now watching her partner instead, first with a puzzled expression, then replaced by an amused one. Balthier didn't notice Fran's scathingly expression, nor even he would understand it if he had actually seen it, as he was quite busy watching the lovely woman as she approached, along with Vaan and Penelo.

"Oi!" Vaan shouted, before reaching the table and throwing back his hood. "Finally we caught up to you!"

Balthier didn't answer. He was still rather busy.

Penelo pulled down her hood as well, showing a joyful smile. "Hello Fran!"

"Hello, Penelo," the Viera serenely greeted back and, with a slight nod, she gestured Penelo to look at Balthier. Penelo did so, and found Balthier utterly ignoring everyone but the mesmerizing new guest, who hadn't taken off the hood yet. He could barely see her eyes, partially hidden under her hood, but her beautiful smile peered from under it, tantalizing him to the core.

"_And who might you be?_" he thought, tilting his head sideways, clearly sensing he had already met her before.

Penelo laughed heartily at Balthier's mystification while Fran added in a casual tone, "The leading man looks quite confused."

As Balthier collected himself from his fantasy, and promptly sprung up from his seat to greet properly the lovely guest, she slowly lowered her hood. He then realised, first perplexed then delighted, that he was not only in the presence of a beautiful woman, but also that she was no other than Ashe.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh no… I am messing with Ashe, Basch and Balthier's minds and I'm absolutely loving it XD Rest assured, VaanxPeneloxLarsa fans, I haven't forgotten them :) ... and I find Fran difficult to write, although I'm loving the challenge. I'm not too pleased with her dialogues, but I hope this will improve - after all, she has an important role in this story ;)

Cookies to anyone who guesses the reason for Balthier and Fran's bounties! Ah... I know, I know, I know… the _letter_. I haven't forgotten about it either but… (you'll all hate me now) no, it will not be revealed in the next chapter yet...

I'm taking this opportunity to pay small tributes to other games I fancy - not much as _Final Fantasy_, though. In case you haven't noticed the origin of the names _Jill _and _Ganon_... they're from _Resident Evil 1_ and _Legend of Zelda_, respectively ;)

And, of course, reviews are very much appreciated. As always, I ask… if you find one of those huge, noticeable grammar kicks in my writing, please tell me :)

**On the next chapter:** Balthier pursues Ashe's attention, Vaan confronts Penelo, Basch and Larsa take drastic measures and Fran senses trouble.


	5. To Charm a Queen

**Author's Notes: **I updated, so don't kill me! XD LOL :D I shiver everytime I see the date of my last update… I am so sorry for the long wait! I have decided to accept a prompt challenge, and I also have a few projects in hands but now I want to return and focus on this story, so I am hopeful that you will not have to wait for so long a time for another update, from now on. If so, feel free to bug me to _update_! :D

Besides, I have now the help of _Landis Icelilly_ who is now my beta hehehe :D (big hugs and many, many thanks!) Everyone, be sure to check her awesome stories, ok?

As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I am truly happy and _in awe_ for the reception of this story… and I also thank the ones who alerted or favourite this story… though I would love you even more if you drop me a review, I won't bite! And I will certainly reply to you! :D

_Maudiebeans_, a wonderful writer and artist made a great edition from one of Basch's FMV images of the end of the game. For this story I wrote that Basch allowed his hair to grow to the length we are all used to and… now there's two images to show how he looks like! :DD Thanks Maudie, for letting me share those to everyone :D they are on my profile, under the "Notes" section (Notes 2 and 3).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea and my magical typewriter ;)

**Sounds for this chapter** (all in _YouTube_ - type the **exact** words listed in _italic_ in the search field and then click the **first link **- the purpose is just listening to the songs while reading)**:**

**First Act:**"Going To School", from Memoirs of a Geisha OST (_memoirs geisha going school_).** Second Act:** "Strength and Honor", from Gladiator OST (_strength honor gladiator_). **Third Act:** "Dark Moon, High Tide", from Gangs of New York OST (_dark moon high tide_). **Fourth Act:** "Xerxes' Final Offer", from 300 soundtrack (_300 xerxes final offer – _from minute _3:43_).

* * *

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Chapter 4**

**- ****To Charm a Queen –**

Ashe realized that it was true that the mere idea of a Queen, the absolute sovereign of a country, landing in the most ill-frequented tavern of the most ill-famed land, would make even the surliest of men laugh heartily at the thought. However, such unlikelihood was truly happening in Bervenia, and despite Balthier not being a sulky man, he was not laughing either; in fact, he could do nothing but stare at the Queen, with the most awestruck look sprawled across his face.

At first, Vaan and Penelo ignored those gazes while walking past the sky pirate to settle at the table behind him. They slipped through the marauder's vacant seat to sit next to Fran on the common bench, resting their backs at the wall that stood behind it. Only then did the three just seem to be enjoying a play while eyeing their friends: they could not completely see Balthier's face, but Ashe's discreet look of amusement wasn't passing unnoticed.

However, her amusement dropped and her eyes slightly opened in a daze.

All because Balthier, while never taking his eyes away from hers, took her right hand in his and slowly pulled it closer to his mouth. He then slightly bent forward and planted a kiss on the back of her hand, his lips barely brushing her skin, with the sort of charm that Al-Cid could not ever possibly dream to mimic.

Fran watched amusedly; Vaan was bewildered and Penelo just frowned.

He then straightened his body and released her hand, their eyes still locked. "Welcome, _Amalia_," he greeted her, in a whisper perfectly audible to her but barely caught by the others. "It never fails to amaze me how someone _like you_ makes such unforeseen appearances in the most unusual places."

Fran _almost_ smiled; Vaan had his mouth agape and Penelo frowned even more.

Ashe understood he was mentioning the first time he met her, a _Princess_ lost - against all odds – among the filthiness of the East Sluice Control in the Garamsythe Waterway, holding sword and shield like the most steadfast warrior, while she swiftly and diplomatically dispatched a group of soldiers that dared to block her path.

"It is useful to broaden my horizons," Ashe replied plainly, "a fine grasp of the world is most valuable in my _line of work_, as you well know."

"Certainly," he smirked, gladly noticing that her _regal_ demeanour – a part of her allure - hadn't changed a bit. "I am well aware of that."

He surely was. After all, he was no ordinary sky pirate - before being old enough to choose his own path, he had been a noble of the prosperous House Bunansa of Archadia and had been granted the proper education. Thus he knew the ways of royalty.

And that made him remember, that back then as a Judge and right now as a Pirate; he surely knew how to captivate a lady's heart with his endless charisma. Yet, while he journeyed with Ashe and the others four years ago, he learned that the forthcoming Queen of Dalmasca was nothing like any other lady, either being gentry or bartender, he had met before. She had been nothing less than a _challenge_, since he laid his eyes on her at those murky sewers below the Royal Palace.

She indeed had been a _challenge_ from _Garamsythe_ to _Bahamut_. However, now matter how persistently – yet tactfully - he laid his fair share of charm upon her, she seemed to be enamoured by someone else. It didn't take too long for him, then, to realise he was actually facing the unexpected yet appealing thrill of a rivalry: there was a knight who couldn't take his eyes off her when she wasn't looking and, thank-the-Occuria, he failed to notice how she enjoyed casting her share of glances upon him as well.

Failed... or pretended to.

It was plain – and far too amusing – for the sky pirate to witness such a warm tension rising among the lovely couple; however, the knightly vows the honourable captain took years ago, forbade him to look at her _whenever she looked at him_, much less do anything beyond that. Fortunately, that was not Balthier's problem, as he didn't live by the sword but to the sky and was free to do as he pleased, like following suit his very own instincts and desires, even if his mark was the future Queen of a promising kingdom.

Obviously, he was no fool to ignore the great _Excalibur_ sword resting on her guardian's back, a blade eager to meet his flesh should he make a blatantly noticeable advance towards the royal beauty - though the knight was obviously forbidden to court the lady, he seemed most adamant in discouraging whoever tried to do so as well.

But now, on this very moment, Balthier smirked to himself as he noticed that this beautiful damsel had landed in a land of outcasts _with no knight following her_. This cunning sky pirate knew how to recognise such opportunities when they happen to cross his path, and Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca had been shamelessly placed in front of him: more regal, more serene and more beautiful than ever before. His eyes travelled from the lovely grey hue of her eyes, to the luring crimson of her lips, to the exquisite glow of her now long, cascading hair, to the -

"Well then, what do I have to do for you to offer me a seat, Balthier?" Ashe questioned all of a sudden, vaguely smiling in a teasing fashion, successfully shoving the sky pirate from his reverie and off the stroll that his eyes were taking.

"Oh, apologies," he stated, bowing slightly and courteously. Her enticing presence had, indeed, sidetracked him from his pristine etiquette, and he somewhat rebuked himself – but only for a brief moment – for looking at her in such a vulgar way. "Sometimes I do wonder where my manners are," he added.

He then gestured to her to take a seat as she passed by him, taking a place next to Vaan. Balthier followed her, sitting beside her. Being a cornered table, the common bench served only half the small table, and the five found themselves to be uncomfortably cramped around it, though they had a privileged view from the entire tavern.

Balthier glanced at Ashe, watching her eyes cast downwards as she smoothed the folds of her white cape across her lap.

When she was a Princess, she had intrigued him. But now the role of a Queen suited her _wonderfully_.

This would be a promising evening.

* * *

The Archadian nights were bright, lustrous and as bustling as during the day. Yet, it was a gloomy darkness that filled the private Aerodrome of the Solidor Estate, where most of the airships which composed the Imperial fleet were gathered; dormant, yet ever at standby to defend Archadia once again if needed, most of them had not returned to the sky though, since _Bahamut_'s fall and the end of the war. The space itself was bigger than half the city of Archades, and a permanent scent of iron, steel and engine oil lingered in the air. Zargabaath, as the promoted Commander of the Galtea Tactical Force of the Western Armada could be frequently found here, among ship overseers to follow closely the supervision of every airship stationed here, from the newly developed _Dreadnought Leviathan II_ to the thousands of _Remoras_ perfectly lined in one of the huge compartments, rows and rows of ships latent as silent warriors awaiting orders.

In all Ivalice, there was no greater fleet than this one, and Zargabaath was especially proud of it.

However, it was not Judge Zargabaath who was now making its way through the dark hangar, strolling furtively among the airships. This other Judge moved swiftly and silently as if his wish was to pass unnoticed; moreover, he was accompanied by the Archadian Supreme Emperor, moving as stealthily as his companion. Larsa's usual rich attire was covered by a dark green cloak, and even with the hood pulled down, he still had a look as sinister as his guardian. Both were perfectly blended with the shadowy surroundings while striding steadfastly among the ships.

"I take you know how to pilot _Phoenix_?" the Emperor addressed the Judge with a low, yet decided voice that didn't give away the merest hint of apprehension.

"Not as flawlessly as Zargabaath or even Balthier, I'm afraid" the deep, muffled voice of the Judge replied from inside the helm, "that is why I must insist -"

"_Forget _it, Gabranth," Larsa cut in impatiently. "I will certainly not remain behind. I trust my life in whatever flying talent you possess, moreover, _Phoenix_ is no ship to be piloted by one person alone; you definitely cannot assume the task of both pilot _and_ navigator at the same time, and without the latter, who knows where on Ivalice you would end up landing. Though, I wonder if I will be of any help, as I have never navigated before."

Basch secretly thanked to his helm, for successfully concealing his rather evident frown at these words. It was true that the least he needed now was to waste precious time inside an airship, flying blindly over the eastern skies while guessing which would be the shortest way to Bervenia; but having at his side someone who has yet to learn how to navigate, wasn't a visible improvement. However, he decided wisely not to show his reservations about the current plan, for besides not being in his position to do so, four years gave him a keen perception of his liege's stubborn nature, and arguing with him would certainly lead to nowhere.

"Nevertheless, you will find that, though I may lack flying or navigating skills, I can be a valuable help if we face other sort of predicaments," Larsa added even so, willing to prove that he would never be a hindrance, as his hand inwardly seized the belt where he had previously stocked a full supply of Hi-Potions.

Basch's frown was then instantly replaced by a vague grin, as he remembered how in fact those Hi-Potions had saved the party countless times in a distant past, the most memorable one regarding the sour tempered wyrm Tiamat guarding the Henne Mines. "I have no doubt of that, Excelency," he then stated with an assuring tone, bringing an end to the exchange, deciding to put all his confidence in Larsa's bright mind to learn quickly what a navigating position required to be known.

As both were far too anxious and focused on the current mission, they didn't trade further words from the time being. They crossed several hangars, striding along the dim corridors that connected them until they entered into a small, private hangar and finally found what they were looking for.

Zargabaath's private ship and his pride, _Phoenix_.

Both men stared upwards the great black airship that was made at the image of his predecessor, the _Strahl_, yet carrying a few differences: it was mainly black and grey, with graceful wings that were longer than the ones on Balthier's ship. This and many other features, though not visible at first sight, allowed _Phoenix_ to be one of the fastest ships of the Imperial Armada, though it was not officially assigned to any of its many fleets. Used mainly in air scouting and other sneak missions where speed often played a crucial role, it was nonetheless adapted to aerial warfare, unlike the prototype that had been scheduled for scrapping – before being stolen - by the Empire many years ago.

And Basch, a Magister of the Order of Judges and Head of the Ninth Bureau, was about to commit a _thievery_, stealing an airship – _this_ airship - acting like some ordinary sky pirate and being assisted by the _Emperor_, no less. Yet there was no option left for him; though his loyalty lay with Archadia, his heart never left Dalmasca. Be as such, there was no way he would stand idle while the Queen of Dalmasca was taking a happy stroll on Bervenia.

Or already needing _rescue_.

Though he knew Ashe had not been _dragged_ out of her Palace – apparently she had decided to go to Bervenia on her own accord – he didn't understand why she had decided to do such an unwise action; what could possible be lying on Bervenia that managed to draw a Queen's attention. Moreover, he was certainly disappointed by Vaan and Penelo's attitude by agreeing on taking her along.

He also began to feel somewhat betrayed by the Dalmascan Senate and the Order of Knights for the current turn of events; though it was possible that they knew nothing of the small _detour_ that their liege had decided to take on her journey to Archadia, that was certainly no excuse to allow her to travel with Vaan and Penelo alone in the first place, when she had _Jenova_ and her personal escort.

And now, she went to the last place on Ivalice he would imagine her to go.

Considering all of this into account, Basch had told Larsa that it would not be wise to inform Dalmasca about the current predicament, and fuel unnecessary chaos; furthermore, it was certainly out of question to command an entire Archadian fleet and knock on Rozzarian front doors to ask about a Dalmascan Queen, which would surely lure unneeded attention upon her. Basch would discreetly fly to Bervenia, seek them all out and escort them back with him.

However, Larsa had adamantly refused to be left behind.

Basch knew very well why.

The young man was taken over by anger covered with a thick layer of guilt since he discovered their friends' whereabouts: he has been the one who asked Penelo to deliver his letter to Balthier and Fran, as he had never realised that the sky pirates would be hiding in a place full of people who would kill without hesitation just for a portion of their bounties, making it a place even more dangerous than the wretched _Abyssal_ level in _Pharos_.

Larsa felt dismayed for it, especially for _Penelo_. He had sent the one he cared the most to _Bervenia_. And regardless the many times Basch assured Larsa that he would seek not only Ashe, but also the foursome pirates, that he would not leave Bervenia without them _all_, and that he would protect them while escorting them to Archades, Larsa was not at ease by sending only one Judge to retrieve them. Basch then stated that he would present this plight to Zargabaath and seek his help, yet Larsa retorted by saying that if Basch and Zargabaath flew off Archades, he would be left alone without the protection of his two most faithful Magisters and friends. Basch, _then_ counterattacked – even knowing perfectly well that the young Emperor did not fear to be left alone, only to be left _behind_ - by stating that he was confident in the Order of Judges and the eighteen Bureaus at Larsa's disposal to protect him while he and Zargabaath were off.

And Larsa, not knowing what more subterfuges he could use to argue further against all this more-than-reasonable thoughts from the Judge, did what any man on his position would do.

He used the power vested to him by his station.

"I will go and that's final," he had claimed dauntingly, "and if you want to protect me, I suggest you to follow me."

Basch had thought back then that, in some ways, Larsa was still a stubborn child despite his fifteen years; and this made him recall how Ashe had said to him _exactly_ those same words when she was twelve years old, entered the palace stables, saddled _his_ chocobo _Cloud_ and said flatly that she would be taking a stroll on Giza Plains.

During the _rain season_.

Basch sighed, striving to conceal the emotions stirred by those memories. They were making his blood boil in anxiety and eagerness to storm Bervenia until he find the former obstinate child that turned to be the loveliest lady he had ever met; however, he needed to pace down and keep a focused mind to fly this ship and undertake this mission, especially considering who he was taking along with him. Bearing this in mind, he made his way towards the fuselage and pressed a switch beside the hatch door, which began to descend.

Larsa was still staring upwards at the great ship. "I do hope that we manage to fly this… _thing_," he muttered to himself before joining Basch, who didn't wait for the access ramp to descend completely to walk his way up the opened path.

Both men stepped inside, and Larsa observed his guardian while he pressed another switch nearby to close the door behind them, before striding inwards the dark cockpit as swiftly as if he did this on a daily basis or even owned the ship. As the young Emperor closely followed behind, he quickly yet happily noticed that he had also to duck beneath the threshold that led to the compartment, unlike four years ago when he was even shorter than Penelo.

"Have you left a message to Zargabaath?" he asked.

"Aye, Excellency," Basch replied, taking off his helm and settling it on one of the crew places before sitting on the pilot's seat and eyeing the instrumental panels in front and above him. "He will be informed on the current situation by tomorrow morning, although I did not tell him _which ship_ we would be taking" he added, as he pressed a set of small switches right above his head and instantly the cockpit was bathed by a diffuse light. Larsa took the navigator seat and pressed a switch at his side of the panel, and an accurate digital map of Ivalice appeared on the screen in front of him. Basch continued, as both fastened their seatbelts: "By the time the message reaches him, we have hopefully already returned with Lady Ashe and the others; otherwise, he will manage the situation with the Senate, shall they realise of your absence, until our return."

"Perfect," Larsa answered flatly as he quickly learned how to search and set up the coordinates of a point somewhere over Bervenia. "The shortest course is over Nabreus, until we reach the Ordalian borders. Then, we ought to fly over the Jagd Yensa straight to Bervenia."

Basch nodded, noticing how eager and focused the younger man was, a countenance only matched with is own, and his previous doubts about Larsa's task as their guide vanished that instant.

The Judge then seized the speaker. A few hours earlier he had already taken care of almost all the little yet obnoxious bureaucratic details concerning the clearance for this flight, though he had deliberately concealed the fact that the Emperor was a part of the cargo. To complete the process, he just had to transmit the clearance code now: thus Basch glanced at Larsa, who nodded once in return, before speaking to the device.

"Control Tower, this is _Phoenix_ requesting permission to take off."

Soon enough, a perfunctory voice replied back from the intercom: "Transmit the clearance code, _Phoenix_."

Under Larsa's watchful and a bit tensed gaze, Basch pressed a green switch at the right side of the panel. "Transmission commencing."

A long silence followed. Basch and Larsa waited with holding breaths for what seemed to be an eternity, silently praying for the controller to be groggy enough by the late hour to put forward interfering questions that would jeopardize their attempt to take off discreetly.

Then…

"_Phoenix_, you have been granted permission," the voice finally replied back, "may the Light of Kiltia guide your path."

"Thank you," Basch replied casually and returned the speaker to its place, while Larsa released a quiet yet relieved sigh.

In time, both men heard a mechanical hiss interrupting the silence, as the ceiling panels above them slide sideways to grant them way into the dark sky. Basch seized the fly-wheel and, soon enough the airship stirred as he entered another set of commands and started the engine, its hum growing evenly as it acquired life. _Phoenix _then started to rise gracefully in the air, gathering the undercarriage inside its bay doors as the ship went upwards the opened ceiling.

Above the Aerodrome, the airship gained altitude, looming over the glimmering Solidor estate lights for a moment, while its wings unfolded and its head turned to southwest. The Judge then pushed firmly a handle next to him, and _Phoenix_ darted into the starry sky as swiftly as a gunshot.

"They will find Balthier and Fran," Larsa said over the faint but perceptible background sound of the engines. He glanced at Basch, who had his lips pursed and his eyes locked with both the flight panel and the front glass pane to the route beyond. "They will be protected," the young man added, trying to sound assured.

They were flying one of the fastest airships of the fleet, equipped with a skystone which would allow them to take this straight route to Bervenia: therefore, whereas common airships would take days in a journey like this, they would hopefully spend but a few hours. Still, that and Larsa's words did little to ease Basch's restless heart.

"A Queen among two sky pirates with a very tempting bounty upon their heads," the Judge replied sternly, without taking neither his glance off the sky nor his hands from the wheel, "is an exceptionally appealing bait to any criminal – and Bervenia is full of them. They just need to choose if they want a bounty, a ransom, or _both_."

At those words, Larsa checked the route again just to be sure; there was no room to deal with eventual miscalculations. Only then he leaned his back comfortably against the backrest, vaguely watching the few clouds that they crossed, as they ascended further upwards the starry night. Basch apparently managed to find the correct input to fly in auto-pilot, for he himself left the fly-wheel and leaned backwards, rubbing his tensed forehead with his fingers before leaning his head heavily against the backrest.

Only then, he closed his weary eyes and exhaled quietly, feeling cradled by the deep buzzing of the engines. He tried not to think of what he would, or should, say to Ashe when he found her, considering that the last time he had been with her was in a too distant three years ago, when he found himself gathering all the boldness he never thought he had, to ask her to dance with him at her coronation ball; and none of them traded more than courteous words, keen to avoid what would be an awkward silence to fall upon them.

And she was breathtakingly, painfully beautiful that night.

He couldn't help but feel utterly anxious for her this moment, even if he was convinced they would reach Bervenia very soon, quietly and without incidents. He kept his eyes closed, and her warmly laugh at something he had said to her back then in the ball overcame the silence in his mind.

And, next to him, the young man was watching the Judge, eyes narrowed with all the look of someone who was concocting something. Away from his Residence, away from all the tasks and paperwork intrinsic to his duty of ruling a nation that never granted him time for himself, he felt strangely misplaced and dispirited by the perspective of spending the forthcoming time flight doing nothing but verifying the route now and then. Therefore, he was most willing to seize the opportunity granted by those dull hours to see his curiosity satisfied about a set of matters concerning Basch and a certain desert flower, matters that his guardian seemed most determined to evade since he took his brother's mantle to serve the Empire.

But the latest twists of fate placed this Judge inside an airship, with nowhere else to run and no tasks that demanded _urgent attention_. Larsa attentively scrutinized his closed eyes and his profile so that he would not miss a single bit of his reaction when he popped up the question.

"So tell me Basch," he said casually, "why have you been avoiding a trip to Dalmasca through these past three years?"

Larsa stifled a smirk as he witnessed the way Basch's eyes shot opened. He had found indeed a perfect way to pass the time.

* * *

The Glossair was even livelier than before. The band had started to play a different tune and some of the people even started to dance on and around the stage. Someone had already dragged the unfortunate knocked out bangaa out of the tavern, perhaps to try to renew him, and Ganon was now drinking with the wounded moogle he had indivertibly injured, both roaring with laugher. Ashe was eyeing interestedly at a pair who was quite entertaining, as they were dancing happily, sensually and ever faster in the middle of an audience circle, both whirling and whirling around each other until the man grabbed the girl, lifted her in the air before catching securely in his arms under a thunderous ovation.

The five friends had spent the previous hour catching upon everyone's affairs, and Ashe found herself to be more of a listener than a converser; the four sky pirates were fully engaged into a discussion about the ever hidden Cache of Glabados and whether it was just a legend, as neither of them managed to find further leads to it beyond a handful of fantastic tales about winged people and floating continents. Yet she was not slightly upset by being just a bystander: this gave her an opportunity to observe closely the duo of elder sky pirates, and acknowledge that neither Balthier nor Fran hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw them. Considering all the rumours that reached her country, about some sort of commotion that the crafty pirate and his quiet Viera partner managed to stir up in Rozarria, it was certainly relieving to see them both well and _alive_, though they somehow seemed unwilling to discuss further the subject.

Overall, it was a joyful gathering yet Ashe could not shake away the feeling that _someone _was missing. And this was probably why that, during most of the conversation, half of her mind was drifting far away from Bervenia as she fidgeted with the folded parchment hidden inside her pocket, eager to read its contents away from prying eyes. Meanwhile, Balthier was now reading another sort of letter, under Vaan and Penelo's expectant gazes as his eyes stroll down Larsa's invitation, his bright brown eyes flickering as a smile started to flourish across his lips. Then, still under the excited eyes of the younger sky pirates, he handed the letter to Fran who, in turn, read it quickly yet attentive.

"A _masked_ ball?" the Viera asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is this some sort of Archadian costume?"

"Not quite," Ashe replied, waking from her daydream, "it is a well-known tradition among high class in all Ivalice. Though I have never attended one, my brothers used to do so, and they always brought back to me the wittiest stories about them."

"We once went to a party at the Sandsea," started Vaan, referring to him and Penelo, "where everyone had to show off around disguised. It was one of the coolest parties we have ever gone to, right Pen?"

She nodded in agreement.

"I attended a few ones when I lived in Archadia," Balthier added, referring to the time he was an Archadian gentry. "They usually turn to be very… fascinating," he smirked, before taking a sip from his red-coloured drink.

"Is it like your coronation ball?" Fran asked interested to Ashe, and Balthier almost spurted on his drink, because he remembered that Fran had _really_ enjoyed it back then – he has been so distracted by Ashe's alluring presence as the most beautiful woman in the ball, that he hadn't noticed at first that Fran had found by herself a way to spend a most pleasant evening while dancing flawlessly with a fairly handsome Rozarrian man, who had all the face of someone who was not believing on his own luck. And when he tried his best to dismiss that view and looked again for Ashe, he found her accepting Basch's arm to dance.

"Not really, Fran," Penelo piped in, "everyone is disguised so, it's funny to try to guess who is who behind the costume and the mask. For instance, you can end up dancing with someone you don't know who it is," she then eyed Vaan before continuing, "only to find later that he is your best friend, _right Vaan_?"

"Erm… I swear that back then, when I asked you on a date, I knew it was _you_!" Vaan stammered to his friend.

"Especially after I asked you _what about Penelo_ and you answered that _she wouldn't mind_!" she retorted mockingly.

Balthier roared with laugher and Ashe stifled a chuckle.

"Of course you wouldn't mind!!" Vaan crossed all of a sudden, harshly and defensively, glaring at Penelo.

The music was still playing, but their table seemed to have fallen into the most awkward silence. Surprised by this uncommon reaction by their young friend, Balthier and Ashe erased their smiles off of their lips and Fran glanced at Vaan, frowning evenly. Penelo had all the face of one utterly taken aback and downcast.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, confused, "I… I wouldn't mind, honestly, but –"

"Larsa," Vaan blurted out.

"… what?"

Balthier rolled his eyes in annoyance at Vaan's words and Fran decided this was a great opportunity to fetch another drink at the counter. Instead of following her, the sky pirate started a conversation with Ashe. Seeing this plain display of jealousy from Vaan might be fairly amusing, but the self-respecting leading man decided that the exchange had nothing to do with him. He decided to ignore it and spare his ears from further nonsense, and indulging himself with a pleasant conversation with the beautiful woman at his side was more satisfying by far.

Penelo was still glaring at Vaan, who seemed to be struggling with words, when Balthier locked his eyes with Ashe's. "Your _new life_ suits you quite well, Amalia," he said, his words dripping charm, "that _insurgent_ woman I met four years ago is now but a shadow, comparing to the lady standing before me now."

The corners of her mouth twisted into a slightly mordant smile. "Unlike your crafty manners and quick tongue, which remain as I have ever recalled."

Balthier smirked, and was about to answer accordingly, but the high-pitched voice of Penelo sidetracked him.

"Larsa _what_, Vaan? What does he has to do with anything?"

"You fancy him," the young man clarified, "you were thinking of going to Archadia to spend some time with him. You said you were somewhat tired of your daily life; you said you _missed_ him."

Penelo gasped, and her cheeks gained the exact hue of the drink in Balthier's hand. "Vaan, but… but –" she stumbled, before frowning and adding: "Wait just a minute! I never said that!" she blurted out. But suddenly some thought must have hit her for she released a loud, long and hatred gasp that oddly made Balthier recall Ashe's when she first laid her eyes upon Basch four years ago, on the _Leviathan_.

"_You_!!" Penelo accused menacingly, jerking up from her seat and poking a finger on Vaan's chest. Balthier and Ashe could no longer pretend they weren't listening; they knew it would be better to follow Fran and finish their drinks at the counter, to give the young couple some privacy, but they seemed rooted to their seats. Yet Penelo seemed to not care a bit about who was witnessing the scene; her eyes were totally focused on Vaan, who was slightly agape.

"You have been reading _my letters_!" the girl accused, marking every word with stiff pokes on Vaan's chest, her voice filled with a mix of contempt and disappointment, as Vaan backtracked on his seat till his back hit the wall behind. "How – why – when - how _could_ you?!"

"Hey, we're like brothers Pen, I have to protect you fr – "

"Don't give me _that_ Vaan!" she crossed harshly, tears prying from her light blue eyes. She seemed to be so upset, so unhappy and disheartened that Ashe wondered if it was from embarrassment at something that Vaan might have read, _or_ if it was due to the fact that apparently she was but a _sister_ to the young man. After all, she knew very well that Penelo had her heart completely divided in half: one half belonged to Vaan; the other, to Larsa. Good-natured, kind, gentle and wavering between an Emperor and a sky pirate, Penelo could not simply decide. She nurtured feelings for them both and, while Larsa, the unconditional leader of the greatest nation of Ivalice seemed to have no problems in saying and showing that he cared deeply for a Lowtown girl, the same didn't apply to a common boy with no land nor wealth who actually _lived_ with her.

Penelo, dismayed, was staring sadly at Vaan; he had actually opened his mouth to say how sorry he was for hurting her, than he didn't mean to read her letters, that it was an accident that he had found her letters stored along _Beiluge_'s safety proceedings back at their new home when they moved to the upper Rabanastre. However, he never managed to do so, for Fran approached their table as calm and collected as ever, yet with no drink in her hand but with a slight anxious look that passed unnoticed by everyone but Balthier.

"Full house?" he asked cryptically while glancing meaningfully at Fran, who nodded at his words. Ashe glanced inquisitively from Fran to Balthier, and even Vaan and Penelo instantly interrupted their argument to see what was going on.

"Indeed," Fran replied back, "It is time we left - and cautiously."

Everyone noticed how Fran has placed discreetly a hand on _Sagittarius_, on her back. With a single gesture of her head, she motioned Vaan and Penelo to follow her. Meanwhile, Balthier seized Ashe's elbow and both stand on their feet. They were about to leave the table and follow the others, when the sky pirate turned his head to look fully at Ashe's eyes.

"So much for my plans to invite you to dance this night," he said, and she noticed that, despite those words, he sounded quite stern. "Put your hood over your head and _do not leave my side_."

* * *

On the rooftop, his black eyes overlooked the dark streets around _The Glossair_. The rain poured from the sky in large sheets, yet this didn't dampen his determination to keep his position, with his claws firmly settled on the rooftop tiles. He sneered, as his nostrils inhaled a good gush of air: he could smell their scent, it was a smell he knew far too well, a smell that belonged to a pair he longed to capture. Yet it was his sister, who had the sharpest nose of them all, who identified the mixture some years ago: it was an Archadian polished scent mixed with the mystifying smell of Golmore. And this time, this time, following this scent would lead to a reward beyond measure.

Furthermore, he had the feeling that this night would be a promising one. He watched as his sister walked out the tavern and, using her clawed paws, she swiftly crawled up the walls of the house nearby where he was standing over. His sinister eyes glinted greedily in anticipation as she landed swiftly on the rooftop right next to him.

"My brother," she hissed, her jaws displaying a wide smirk, her sharp teeth glinting in the dark, her tail wagging impatiently, "I also smell _royalty_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Erm… now I will run from your wrath, for you realised Ashe didn't read the letter _yet_. XD And she will be a little busy to read it in the next chapter… unless I merge the two following chapters in one and create a monster (after all my chapters are growing in size...) XD But as everything is carefully planned, don't worry because she _will_ read that letter and you will know as well Balthier and Fran's secret, all in due time :D

Thank you for reading and... reviews are love :)

**On the next chapter:** Chased by some old acquaintances, Vaan and Penelo act daredevil, while Balthier and Fran lead Ashe to safety. As the younger pirates think they are doomed, unexpected salvation arrives.


	6. The Newly Appointed Knight of Dalmasca

**Author's Note:** Finally... amidst my chaotic life I managed to update! Apologies to all who were waiting for this and thank you all for being so patient with me... and of course, thank you Landis Icelilly for being an epic beta :D As a quick note, this chapter resembles more a tribute to Halloween than to Carnival... blame the music I was listening at the time lol. Anyways, on to it! I hope you like it still the same :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea.

**Sounds for this chapter** (all in _YouTube_ - type the **exact** words listed in _italic_ in the search field and then click the **first link **- the purpose is just listening to the songs while reading through the acts, which are separated by horizontal rulers)**:**

**First Act: **"Crossfire", from Nox Arcana (_nox arcana crossfire_);** Second Act:** "The Wolf", from 300 OST (_300 soundtrack wolf_); **Third _and_ Fourth Act:** "Hello Adam", from Saw OST (_saw soundtrack hello adam_); **Fifth Act:** "Annabel Lee", from Nox Arcana (_nox arcana annabel lee_); **Sixth Act: **"Suicide Mission", from Pfeifer Broz. Music (_pfeifer music suicide mission_); **Seventh Act: **"The Nameless City", from Nox Arcana (_nox arcana nameless city_); **Eighth Act:** "Ghost", from World of Warcraft OST (_warcraft soundtrack ghost_).

* * *

**.: MAGICAL CARNIVAL :.**

**Chapter 5**

**- The Newly Appointed Knight of Dalmasca –**

In Bervenia, ominous clouds darkened the night sky from where the rain poured heavily, gradually cleansing the seething mist and the streets of the village. Unlike _The Glossair_'s indoors, the roads in its neighbourhood were rather quiet, only disturbed in these late hours of the night by a few boisterous groups that tried to drag their way home, stumbling and bumping against each other and laughing madly while doing so.

Suddenly the tavern's back-door burst open and gave passage to an odd – and surprisingly sober - group, led by a viera, who walked out into the night and into a dirty grungy lane, where some merry pub-goers whistled impishly at her passage. Without sparing them a single glance, that viera promptly retorted to their roguishness by casting over the cheery group an irate Thunder spell that swiftly knock them all to the ground as she passed by, before walking out the lane and marching left. Her companions trailed behind in quick steps that hardly matched her large strides; one of them, a young blonde girl, still flashed a quick and worried look at the injured party left behind, who seemed alright yet wearing the stunned face of not knowing what exactly had hit them.

"Fran?" Vaan called out as he trotted next to her, baffled for their sudden leave. Unlike Penelo and Ashe who had the hoods of their cloaks put over their heads, the young pirate let his slip off his head and ignored the pelting rain, as he kept stalking the viera. "Fran, what's going on?"

"Ask anything you wish, Vaan, but later," Balthier replied for his partner from the back, "for now, spare us the nuisance of needless questions, and follow her."

Though frowning, Vaan did as he was told. Fran left the lane as she turned around a corner, crossed an avenue and entered in another narrow alleyway, following an unknown path. The heavy rain soon turned into a storm, as the sky flashed above them, followed on time by a rumble at the distance.

"Your airship is in the Aerodrome, is it not?" her voice stood out from the rain, composed and exotic, contrasting to the harsh weather conditions that lay waste to their surroundings.

"Yes, but why?" Vaan insisted. "Why are we leaving? Is the _Strahl_ there too?"

"We take you to the _Beiluge_," she said. "Then, you flee. I and Balthier will meet you at the eastern outskirts aboard the _Strahl_."

"_Flee_?" Ashe asked in turn, as the party exited the alleyway and crossed yet another street. She glared at the sky pirate walking right next to her. "I do not understand why we-"

Another flash and a thunder crashed, overcoming whatever Ashe had said. Penelo released a yelp.

"What was that?!" she stopped, bewildered, forcing Ashe and Balthier to collide against her from behind. She pointed out to the ground right ahead of them, in time to see a creepy shadow lay in the stones, outlined by the lightning flash from the sky. Automatically, their heads jolted upwards, their eyes scrutinizing the rooftops to search for the source of the bizarre apparition.

There was no one there.

"C'mon Penelo!" Vaan stopped too, grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him, and they soon caught Fran who had stopped ahead to wait for them.

"Can someone tell me what is all this?" Ashe demanded as she jogged along the others, her tone a clear sign that her patience was growing thin.

"We sure make a lovely yet dangerous coupling Princess: I am afraid that both our notoriety has lured quite the predicament," Balthier replied, "for some old acquaintances are eager to pay their respects to us."

"Who?"

"No one we wish to meet in a next future, trust me. After all we have other pressing obligations to attend to, like a royal masquerade ball."

"That means you and Fran will go to the ball?" Penelo asked out of nowhere, still striding nonetheless. Her eyes darted now and then at the rooftops, fearing the income of a surprise attack from above.

"It never crossed my mind to decline such an enticing invitation, my dear Penelo."

"That's awesome!" Vaan exclaimed.

"You can't say fairer than that," Balthier stated matter-of-factly and a bit impatient, "now move on."

The party trudged out from a small lane, finding themselves in the middle of a large avenue, identical to many others in Bervenia. Fran had stopped her race and was walking again in large strides instead. Vaan, Penelo and Ashe immediately recognised the shabby, dark street from their arrival several hours earlier, and they knew that in the far end they would reach the Aerodrome.

So they did not understand why Fran had suddenly halted.

"What –"

Fran promptly raised a hand to hush Penelo.

As they locked their eyes with the road ahead, three dark shades emerged from the road ahead, blocking their path and walking in their direction. A fourth one emerged from the rooftops, jumping off them to meet the others, and Penelo recognised that frame from the shadow she had seen earlier. The leader was carrying a very familiar weapon, and shortly shouted out with a hideous grating voice that dismayed everyone as soon as they recognised it:

"This day didn't come soon enough, Balthier!"

"I was wondering why you have taken so long to find me, Ba'Gamnan."

"Ba'Gamnan?!" Vaan snapped harshly in confusion. "What is he doing here? How did he survive to that fall?" he added, recalling that they had defeated the bounty hunter and his lackeys four years ago, in one of the many oil rigs at the Ogir-Yensa, sending them to a deadly fall into the sands below.

"You will find out that lizards like him have a tough hide to pierce, Vaan," Balthier whispered back, without diverting his eyes from the approaching rivals. "Let me venture a guess," he raised his voice as he shouted out to the bounty hunter, "the Yensan fishes didn't like your taste. I can't say I am surprised."

"Hah, I carved my name in their bones, in the same way I would do with yours if the price on your head _alive_ was not so appealing!"

"Why, I am flattered to have so many admirers, you above them all."

"My brother!" his companion Rinok hissed right next to him, interrupting the heated exchange as she drew everyone's attention to her. Her gruesome voice was perfectly audible as she excitedly pointed out an accusing claw right to Ashe. "It's her! The Queen of Dalmasca, in the white cloak!"

Unlike their allies, Balthier and Fran didn't even flinch by their discovery. Right behind, they heard Ashe releasing a barely contained gasp, while across the road Ba'Gamnan slyly smirked at her, visibly happy with himself.

His partner Bwagi stepped forward to be next to him.

"Ye lad don't know how much swag royalty fetch these days, do ye?" Bwagi hissed to Balthier. "Ye could live like a king with that wench's ransom, but ye choose to fool around with her?"

Balthier was about to retort, but a commotion growing right behind his back was somewhat distracting and deeply _obnoxious_. Ashe's voice became perfectly audible.

"_Wench_?! How _dare_ you –"

"Ashe!" Penelo hissed. "No! Come back!"

"Penelo!" Vaan exclaimed.

Exasperated by this fuss right behind him, Balthier darted a sideway, silencing glare over his shoulder.

Only to find no one behind him anymore.

Indeed, when he turned his eyes to the front again, he acknowledged in utter bewilderment that Ashe had somehow breezed past him and was now striding straight and proud over to the group of bangaas.

Penelo promptly followed.

Who was, in turn, being promptly followed by Vaan.

"Oh for all the glorified Five Thrones in Giruvegan…" Balthier muttered belittlingly as he fought against a sudden urge to slap his forehead. He exchanged a look with Fran, who was still standing unperturbed next to him, before asking: "… what part of _do not leave my side_ do you think she failed to listen?"

Fran smirked. "That sounded like an order, do you not agree?"

"To be sure, it_ was_ an order," he said.

"A mistake that, then," Fran replied, as she walked off to catch the others, "for a Queen leads, rarely follows."

"I daresay I saw her _follow_ more than once, back then," Balthier muttered to himself as he trailed his partner, "so if she follows _knights_, why can't she follow a _leading_ man for once? _Seriously_."

* * *

"Ashe!" Penelo called in a low voice, as she closely followed her friend. Their hoods had fell long ago with their earlier getaway, yet in their advanced state of drench, and considering the fact they were now exposed, they didn't bother to put them back again. "Ashe, what are you doing?"

Ashe kept marching unfalteringly towards the bangaa, until she stopped right in front of them, soaked, yet straight and proud and ladylike as the Queen she was. Still, she kept a safe distance and a thoughtful posture in case any of them decided to draw their weapons and, as everyone caught up with her, she lifted her chin, removed the damp stray locks pasted to her face away, and spoke in a strong and diplomatic tone that overcame the raging storm.

"Ba'Gamnan, I am indeed the Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, hereby representing my kingdom on a state affair of utmost importance to both Dalmasca and Rozarria. Therefore, I rightfully demand that you and your companions step aside to grant me passage; additionally, I strongly discourage you to make any attempt to hinder me or my companions, in any way, for that will bring upon you dire consequences."

Ashe had been concise, regal and unwavering. Behind her, she heard the others engaged into a frantic debate about something, but she didn't care to know what they could be possibly discussing. In any case, she was certain she had managed to dampen their rivals' eagerness to bring upon them further nuisances – assuming they understood her refined speech – judging by the idiotic stare the bandits were casting over to her and the solemn glances they changed between them thereafter.

Or so she thought before they broke off into a heartfelt roar of laugher.

Ashe gasped indignantly at this, and was set to draw her sword to make clear her point of view, when Balthier promptly stepped in next to her.

"Such a _dazzling_ performance, but now it's my turn," he whispered discreetly into her ear, while the bangaas were still laughing in pure amusement. "On my word, we run."

"What?" She whispered back harshly, sure she had failed to understand him. "Certainly you cannot be suggesting that!"

"It is _not_ a bloody suggestion," he snarled back, as Rinok was now making a mean, yet awfully accurate replication of Ashe's regal speech under the other bangaas' untamed mirth. "I warned the others as well, and I swear that I'll _drag_ you if needed, Ashe, queen or not, if you don't heed me on this," the sky pirate added in his most stern tone.

"You wouldn't d– "

"_RUN_!"

* * *

Balthier's order was still echoing in the dark street, when the group spirited away right under Ba'Gamnan's nose, leaving him and his allies staring at nothing but the empty street beyond them.

"Errr… where did they go to?" Gijuk asked stupidly.

"To their doom!" Ba'Gamnan growled, before charging out. "After them!"

Immediately the bangaas followed his order, chasing the group, who had vanished into one of the narrow perpendicular alleys at their right. Gijuk still threw a _chakram_ at Vaan, who narrowly avoided the metal disk that hit the wall inches over his head, garnishing his blonde hair with brick-coloured splinters.

"Where to now?!" he yelled out, following Fran who merely jogged to allow her partners to keep up with her.

She did not answer. Meanwhile, Ashe seemed to be grumbling in silence, as Balthier sprinted after her, ready to hinder her if she turned back to face them again. He knew that the princess was not one to run away, but fight; even in the current dire situation, he could not help but praise this interesting feature of her character.

He also sneered for he could not help but find such trait quite attractive on her as well.

"You think 'tis amusing don't you, Balthier," Ashe hissed, between panting breaths, as she spotted his smirk from the corner of her eye. "We were outnumbering them; I don't understand why we have to cowardly flee from ones who babble much strength, but show none."

"Therefore not drawing the spotlight upon us; if word of our presence here spreads among these pleasant Bervenian citizens, Ba'Gamnan will be but the smallest share of several quandaries." He chanced a quick glance backways. "Fran! It seems we've lost them!"

Fran, nevertheless, kept running, skidding down another corner before coming into a halt, as they walked into yet another lane sided by ordinary, old brick houses perfectly aligned.

She unwaveringly walked over to the tallest of them.

"Follow me," she commanded, and determinedly opened the small gate that led to a narrow pebble path, sided by a small area of withered grass that circled this decayed residence. Everyone but Balthier seemed to be utterly puzzled, as Fran climbed up a small set of stairs that led to the doorway, and unceremoniously pushed the rotten front door that precariously hung off its hinges. Not seeming particularly disturbed when the frail door actually succumbed to its own corrosion and fell onto the ground with a dry crash, Fran stepped inside as unperturbed as if she was walking into the _Strahl_, under several agape mouths.

"Will you please get inside?" Balthier edgily urged from the back as everyone else seemed to be froze under the doorway. "I am not particularly fond of rain… unless someone has a proper change of wardrobe."

"Uh, wait a minute," Penelo asked. "Are we barging into this decrepit – "

"It's abandoned," Balthier replied indifferently. "Now, get in."

"What makes you so confident we will find safety here?" Ashe remarked.

"Fran's instinct," he grumbled impatiently. "Now, get in."

"Have you noticed this house is about to cave in?" Vaan commented.

"_Yes_!" he snapped out. "Get inside _now_!!!"

Ashe released a frustrated exhale as she and a somewhat nervous Penelo followed Fran inside, Balthier walking in right behind them. Vaan remained outside at the rain, tilting his head back further and further as he stared in awe at the two floor domicile. Indeed, he doubted Ba'Gamnan would find this offhand hideaway, a feeble abode between many, though he didn't know whether they would manage to reach the Aerodrome - or the _Strahl_, wherever he was hidden – from this rundown house. The young man was actually clueless to where they were now, as each street of this town nearly mimicked the preceding one, forming a tangled net that could puzzle even the most observant Bervenian.

Still, he grinned, his spirit drinking in the adventure that laid ahead, looking eagerly to the dwelling that in fact seemed to be forsaken for years: perhaps it was haunted by ghosts and zombies that always had valuable loot to take, yet it was surely about to collapse as well under the weakest breeze.

His eyes stopped at the spinning weather-cockatrice that shrieked eerily on the rooftop at the winds' mercy.

"Awesome," he muttered, his clothes soaked through and through, before a pale familiar hand scooped him by the vest and unceremoniously hauled him inside.

* * *

No one had the time or disposition to pay the necessary attention to their shadowy surroundings, as they followed Fran into a narrow set of stairs. In a shambolic hustling, they darted their way up.

Suddenly, a dry crack startled everyone, followed by a curse.

"Damn!" Vaan exclaimed, bending over to his foot that was thrust into a particular rotten step. Everyone turned to face him, watching in mild curiosityhis struggle to dig it out of the hole, though without making a move to help him out.

"_What_?!" he asked annoyed when he realised he was being the target of everyone's attention, "don't you have nothing better to do?"

"Truth be told, every so often I think that if you are the one to find that wretched Cache," Balthier grinned in reply, "it will be by _sheer_ _accident_."

With another strong, vicious push, a couple of grunts and later a bit of help from Penelo, Vaan loudly released his foot out from the wood and walked past the senior pirate as he spoke: "if that happens, I won't complain."

"Actually, if that happens, you will," Balthier replied as he and everyone else followed him.

"How come?"

"Well, because obviously I will steal it from you thereafter."

Vaan didn't like one bit Penelo's chuckle after that comment from the older pirate. "You're welcome to _try_," was the young man's only answer.

The party then walked up the remaining set of stairs and stepped directly into an empty dark room at the first floor. Fran walked over one of the window frames – that had long lost the glassy panes – and peered out from this privileged place, as this was one of the few bervenian houses that had actually two floors. Outside and beyond, the rain had finally stopped, and mist was starting to swirl and settle over the streets below once again, immersing the village into a silvery, oversized shade from which the indistinct outline of dark rooftops and broken chimneys seemed to lurk out.

"So, what do we do now?" Vaan asked, scratching his head and looking around at everyone.

"Is there any chance that we get help?" Penelo added.

"Unless we send smoke signs to _Archadia_, which I am certain it would stir a prompt and efficient rescue mission," Balthier replied while glancing roguishly at Ashe, which gave her the certainty that such mordant observation was particularly directed at her, "I am afraid that we must take the current dilemma into our own hands, and the sooner we do it, more likely we'll avoid further nuisances."

"Agreed," Fran added, "this place offers not shelter for too long, and time is wearing on."

"So let's storm our way to the Aerodrome!" Vaan said impatiently, and Ashe nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Penelo had silently walked over next to Fran to peer outside, yet her eyes did not seem to focus on anything in particular.

"Commendable resolve," Balthier replied, "however, the _Strahl_ is not there."

"Where is she?" Ashe inquired.

"Hidden from curious eyes and prying questions and a bit too far from here, I'm afraid. Yet I can take you all in -"

"No way I'm gonna leave _Beiluge_ behind!" Vaan crossed instantly, which made Fran stifle a smirk.

"Already a sky pirate at heart, if not in fact," the viera stated as she walked away from the window and Penelo, and glanced at Balthier, "he has learned well, do you not think so?"

"So, that means I am skilled enough to be a leading man, right?" Vaan asked confidently.

The corners of Fran's mouth twitched slightly upwards, as the senior sky pirate raised his eyebrow and looked at Vaan as sceptically as if he had been told that Bhujerba has fallen from the sky.

"Are you trying to steal the show from me?" he asked unflappably.

Vaan only leered, when Ashe interrupted: "Certainly you can discuss that in a more appropriate moment, yes? According to you," she said, addressing Fran, "it is not wise to stay here for long. Since you are _so_ averse to leave your airships," she observed scathingly, glaring at Vaan and Balthier, "I would suggest therefore that we split into two groups, one to the Aerodrome, other to the _Strahl_, and be on our way to Archadia."

"An appealing plan," Balthier agreed. "But let us see if it would work: tutorial time, Vaan. Answer me quickly: _which_ way is the Aerodrome?"

Vaan promptly walked over to the window, where Penelo was still standing, still seeming inattentive as she overlooked the rooftops. As Vaan followed her gaze, his spirits went down, as he realised that Bervenia had finally and _literally_ vanished under layers and layers of thick silvery mist. His head moved from left to right, faltering to spot a reference point or even to discern north from south. However, this did not put him off; after all, it was for situations like this one that he trusted Penelo the delicate job to be his navigator.

"Uhh, Penelo?" Vaan whispered, hoping that his words sounded out of his tutor's earshot and away from the sneer that would follow, yet forgetting that Fran could hear him perfectly though. "Which way is it?"

She turned her back to the window and her finger pointed out vaguely to a point somewhere across the room, exactly the opposite side Vaan thought his airship would be. "There," she said, under Fran's slightly approving nod. "Though I don't know if, by just splitting our group, Ashe and Balthier would be safer. So…"

"… _so_?" Vaan pressed in.

Penelo blushed madly when every pair of eyes looked interestedly at her. "Well, I… I think I made up a plan."

* * *

Everyone looked in amazement at Penelo as she quickly let them know her idea. However, when she finished, Ashe lashed out.

"You would have me accept that, Penelo?" she snarled, out of disbelief. "Certainly not! I would never consent anyone to do such for me!"

"Basch did it all the time," she stated flatly.

Colour flooded Ashe's pale face. "You _know_ that not only did I _never_ asked him to do so, but that he also kept doing it out of duty!"

"Not only for that, but that doesn't matter now," Penelo said dismissively. "As for me, I do it because I want to and because you are my friend."

Ashe closed her eyes and shook her head; trying to overlook some certain words that her friend let escape. "Forgive me Penelo, but I will not allow it. Not because I do not trust you; it is purely too dangerous!"

"I'll do it still the same, no matter if you allow me or not."

Everyone fell into puzzlement, by seeing the one who they always took for a tranquil, unruffled girl crossing such words with one such as the short-tempered Queen, no less; and though Ashe was now glaring at her with eyes that could freeze the entire Roda volcano, Penelo obdurately stood her ground. Yet the fact that Vaan was staring at her with a mix of bewilderment and utter admiration – even though he knew by _self experience_ how immovable his friend could be - did not seem to help to ease her.

Balthier whistled appraisingly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had crept into the room. "Well, well, well! This is most admirable; we were in the company of the newly appointed Knight of Dalmasca and we never realised it before!"

Vaan instantly jumped out in swift defence. "I like Penelo's plan," he snapped to the senior sky pirate, returning in kind Penelo's thankful grip around his hand. The young man associated the sudden strength in his heartbeat with the fact that Penelo had forgiven him by now for reading her letters. "Besides, it's not like she's carrying it out alone, ya know?"

An unexpected positive feedback emerged in a soft exotic voice. "It might work."

"No it won't!" Ashe crossed. "For I will not have it!"

"I won't let anything happen to Penelo," Vaan promised to the queen. "No one has a better plan, right? And this might be our best chance: the Aerodrome is really nearby, and as long as we keep up the charade, they'll bite it and won't hurt us. And when they find out, _if_ they find out, we've already taken off, and you, as well, in the _Strahl_. Penelo's plan," he said, as he risked a smile at his partner, who was still gripping his hand; the young man was rewarded with a most affectionate one. "… is perfect," he finished, still looking at her.

"So, Ashe," Vaan diverted his gaze – only a good moment after - to the queen, followed by Penelo, "just let us do it. We promise you we'll be just fine."

This time, Ashe did not retort yet, she was extremely upset for how everything turned out. A gripping feeling of crush _and_ regret hit her; though this could be an unbeaten plan, she could not help but realise that she ought not to be here: if she had not went to Bervenia in the first place, but embark _Jenova_ to fly straight to Archadia instead, Penelo – _anyone_, actually - would not be facing such unsettling circumstances. She wondered if the ones that were now supporting her would think she was negligent and reckless, features most unbecoming of the queen she was. A few hours ago, when she was about to land on this village, she entertained what seemed to be the amusing thought of what Basch would say if he knew where she was; yet this moment, she prayed for him to never know of it. He would definitely be ashamed of her, especially after all that he endured to keep her protected since the day she was born, and such thought was most wounding. She felt she was, somehow, betraying his efforts to keep her out of harm's way. She felt _unworthy_ of him.

"Very well," she finally stated dryly in defeat, under Penelo's victorious beam. "I shall ask only for you to be safe."

Vaan let go of Penelo's hand to put his behind his head as he said self-assuredly: "Have we ever disappointed you?"

* * *

"Bah," Gijuk snarled as he emerged from a side path, "we've lost them."

"I told you we should have turn left," Rinok retorted, following him.

"I tell ya we should turn back," Bwagi snapped, coming out from another path.

"I tell you, the lot of you are useless fools!!" Ba'Gamnan crossed, as he waited for his henchmen in the middle of an avenue, "how did you manage to lose track of two pirates, the royal wench and a bunch of wee ones?!"

"They are close, my brother, I can smell them!"

"You'd better be right, or I'll make my next meal of you lot!"

"But I'm not tasty -" grunted Gijuk, who hissed crossly when Rinok's staff smacked his head. She was about to lecture him further, when she spotted a white shadow at a distance, crossing the avenue as it emerged from a street and stormed into another.

"THERE THEY ARE!!!" She cried out.

"Where?!"

"There!!!"

Ba'Gamnan barely waited for his sister to point out the way, for he immediately broke into a run, his partners promptly following in a disordered pursuit to be the first and the fastest to capture the fugitives. As soon as they turned around a corner ahead, they spotted indeed the white fabric of the queen's cape whipped by the wind as she ran away, her hooded figure perfectly standing out in the darkness, so easy to track. She was accompanied by someone else, who was running alongside her, and as the four hunters realised their preys were losing ground, they released wild, loud roars of predicted triumph that would frighten anyone that eventually happened to be on those streets tonight.

"Break their way!" Ba'Gamnan hissed at his allies on his right side. Bwagi and Rinok immediately changed route and disappeared into a side alleyway, while Ba'Gamnan and Gijuk kept their hound. Their mark kept running away, though they were now closer to be captured, regardless their attempts to hoodwink their chasers by diverting their course, vanishing away around corners and escaping through dark alleys.

Then, as Ba'Gamnan expected, his mark was forced into a halt.

They were cornered.

The bangaa sneered wickedly when he saw, past the fugitives, Bwagi and Rinok emerging from a shadowy lane and hinder their escape. More untamed whistles and victorious yells rose into the dark sky, while the couple before them darted their heads from one group of bangaas to the other across the wide street, only to recognise they have been, indeed, deprived of ways to escape.

"Game's over, yer sorry louts!" Bwagi yelled out.

"I think it has just started," replied the boy who was with the queen, and Ba'Gamnan wondered why was this lad - who he vaguely recalled to be some sort of Balthier's novice - with her, and no one else. He was hoping he could capture Balthier instead of this pirate wannabe, but he had to admit that a queen, this royal lass who he had just captured, would fetch a more appealing price. Balthier would just have to meet his fate another day.

From across the street, Rinok made a disgusting noise with her snout, as she tilted her head backwards and noisily sniffed the air. "My br –"

"Later!" Ba'Gamnan spat out at her. He walked over to the captured pairing, who instantly drew their weapons. "Mind your tongue, boy, or I'll make you eat it," he snarled scathingly, before addressing the hooded queen and pulling out his chainsaw, "pull any dirty tricks and I'll wet the streets with your friend's bl -"

The bangaa had not finished the sentence, for the woman before him had lowered the hood and showed her face.

"What the…?" Ba'Gamnan's facial features contorted in a very, very despising, menacing and fearsome way. Around him, the other bangaas released surprised exclamations.

"Shiver me timbers, it be not the queen!" Bwagi said.

Indeed, the woman they had manifestly mistaken for the Dalmascan sovereign, was merely that feeble girl from Rabanastre Ba'Gamnan barely recalled to capture years ago, to lure Balthier. But unlike those distant days when she whined and complained in foreboding, Penelo's eyes were not showing any signs of fright at the moment; instead, she held fast the bangaa's hatred gaze with an unblinking, strong and collected one. Ba'Gamnan then broke the contact by darting a quick but contemptuous look at his sister across the street, who replied with a shrug and an "I-tried-to-tell-you" look.

He then glared back at Penelo.

"After I finish with your friend," he hissed with as much scorn as he could show, drawing in a bit closer, "you'll be wishing you'd never _ever_ been _born_."

Vaan instantly raised his Zodiac Spear into a defensive stance, pushing Penelo protectively behind him.

"Leave her outta this!" he snapped out, gripping the spear with such ferocity that fiery red sparkles cracked from his fingers. Behind him, the young girl whirled around to stand back to back with Vaan, holding her Crescent Pole as she watched carefully every move of Rinok and Bwagi approaching her.

Ba'Gamnan considered for a fleeting moment the glint of the Zodiac's sharp tip, before lifting his chainsaw into an attack stance. The other bangaas mimicked him, drawing their weapons as well, and drew closer to the couple.

"Any last words?" Ba'Gamnan hissed caustically.

Vaan sneered in return. "I'll tell you on your deathbed."

* * *

As they set out to find the _Strahl_, Balthier darting forwards in the lead and Fran and Ashe closely following, the queen's remorse kept growing by the second. Though it seemed a good plan considering the circumstances, she could not disregard the fact that Penelo was risking her life for her; it was outrageous, inconceivable and shameful. Yet now the least she could do was indeed proceed with the plan whether she liked it or not, and follow the sky pirate, board his ship and wait for the _Beiluge_ in the safety of the skies.

Ashe had the feeling Bervenia was greater in size than she had first imagined: keeping a quick pace all the time, she, Balthier and Fran had yet to see the outskirts of the village, to wherever the _Strahl_ was remaining hidden, waiting to cross the skies. Fortunately, no one seemed to be giving them chase, though that did not eased Ashe's anxiety: perhaps Ba'Gamnan was too busy trailing Vaan and Penelo to give notice to anything else.

After half an hour or more, they were not sure, the threesome had plodded into what Ashe thought was the most miserable plaza she has ever seen in her life. If this was supposed to be the heart of the village, it was not welcoming, and she made a mental note to dare have a word with Al-Cid – given she would find him at the ball – about this village he was _supposed_ to regard as a part of his dominions and thus, responsibility. Indeed, if this court was not a sign that Bervenia has been completely forgotten by the Margrace clan, she didn't know what else could be. She supposed that the row of withered trunks that outlined the wide square had once been healthy trees, the houses with broken shop-windows and decayed ceilings, standing miserably between the deceased trees, had once been affluent, and the broken, rusty lampposts had once cast a soft, friendly light upon the plaza.

It seemed like if all the life this place probably once had, has been kidnapped by darkness, only leaving behind nothing more than an unkind feeling of demise.

However, what impressed her most was the statue standing in the middle of a wide, but dry fountain in the center. It represented a horse, wearing a wild, untamed expression as it reared on his hinder legs in defying countenance. It made her recall the Leynirs in Nabudis, the Darkmare in Stillshrine, as it beheld East with a meaningful gaze, through eyes made of mere stone.

However, this certainly once beautiful artwork was broken: its tail, that was supposed to flow all the way down to the ground, was missing, so was the ends of its once long mane, and its fore-foot that once tore the air. Looking closer, Ashe discovered the broken pieces lay forgotten in the fountain's bottom, covered with withered moss, where she supposed once it held clear water. However, if the sudden warmth that crept up to her heart was any indication, it was clear that the worth of this wrecked statue still prevailed, perpetual reverence to might and strength, unyieldingly withstanding elements and time alike.

"Ashe!" Balthier called out, from somewhere in the vicinity. "If you are interested in sightseeing, I can show you far better places!"

She turned to look at him. In her reverie, she had not realised that Balthier had meanwhile seized a small device from one of his pouches, and pressed the switch that made the _Strahl_ blend out from the dark sky right above the statue and her. Now he was calling for her, while holding a frail-looking, rope ladder that was dangling out from the opened hatch several meters above them, where Nono was standing.

"Kupo!" He exclaimed, peering down from his spot with vaguely surprised – and beady - eyes, "I wasn't expecting you so soon, Master Balthier!"

"I found out this town lacks the charisma it once had," Balthier said in return, before addressing Ashe, "and I fear that, facing the current predicament I cannot offer you a more adequate welcome to the _Strahl_," he said, referring to the ragged, scarcely regal ladder that the queen was supposed to climb. He then smirked as he added: "Though I promise to compensate you after all this nuisance is put behind our backs."

Ashe did not miss his quite redolent tone, and slightly frowned. "Balthier," she said, snatching the ladder he was holding out, "I am hardly that fragile."

"It would never cross my mind to think of you as being so," he said as she propped up one foot on the stepladder and began to climb up.

The pirate momentarily forgot his polished etiquette and leaned his head backwards, watching her agile climb. Unfortunately for him, the grey cloak that Penelo had traded with Ashe partially covered what would be certainly a tantalising sight to see, though he _still_ stared and found himself hoping for a wind gust.

Suddenly, a firm hand clasped his shoulder and startled him. Quickly looking around, he realised it was just Fran, though for a brief, yet terrible moment he thought he would meet the razor edge of a certain someone's _Excalibur_ next to his neck.

"Follow her," she said calmly, "and fly to safety."

"I beg your pardon?!" Balthier asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"I am concerned about Vaan and Penelo. I will seek out for them, and then meet you shortly in the _Beiluge_."

"Fran, I won't have that," he crossed inflexibly. Meanwhile, Ashe had reached Nono and they were both looking downwards. Unable to hear the pirates' exchange, they merely looked confused about the reason behind their hesitation.

"What are you waiting for, kupo?!" Nono shouted out. "Let's go, we'll draw unnecessary attention by standing here, kupo!"

"Nono knows what he speaks. Go, Balthier," Fran demanded, "Penelo's plan will fall useless if you keep wasting valuable time like this. Do as you always have done by trusting I will fail not."

And with these words, she set off, leaving him without a further word of goodbye. Balthier found no strength to stop her; instead, he watched her go and be engulfed by the dark street from where they had just come out moments ago, trying to dismiss the weight that suddenly has become lodged in his heart. Above him, he did not hear Ashe bellowing out for Fran, for the lashing wind that had suddenly arisen took her shout away, but the violent stir of the ladder, as the rope edge hit him on the ear, drew his attention. Looking upwards, he saw Ashe beginning to go down, in uncontained impatience to know what had just happened, yet the pirate prevented her form doing so, by climbing up, meeting her along the way and motion her to return to the ship, and quickly.

"The upcoming masquerade arrived sooner than expected, my dear princess," Balthier said grumpily but resolutely, "for this night, you are going to be my navigator."

* * *

Fran's heels clattered on the cobbled wet stones as she ran, darting through streets and alleys. The mist that enveloped every street was confusing her, swirling in small eddies whipped by the arising chill wind, forcing her to take nothing more than blind guesses to where Vaan and Penelo might be. She had already been in the Aerodrome, acknowledging they have not departed yet; _Beiluge_ was still there, untouchable, resting in a small hangar. Back then, she had briefly wondered about the peculiar presence of a strange black and grey airship parked in an annexed hangar, which oddly resembled the _Strahl_, before storming out the Aerodrome to resume her search for the young pirates.

She kept running, while keeping a close eye to every side alley she crossed, defying the elements, her _Sagittarius_ firmly strapped onto her back. The duo _had_ to be in the Aerodrome's vicinity and not lost who knows where, for she knew Penelo had a keen sense of orientation, unless…

Fran tried to dismiss her apprehension; it was highly unlikely that Vaan and Penelo have been captured by Ba'Gamnan, though it was not impossible. In any case, it would not be the first time that the bangaa used such dirty – and outdated – tricks to lure his mark, a ploy that, incidentally, has worked perfectly before. On the other side, Bervenia was certainly not an ordinary village, whose shrilly fairytales were only a faint portrait of the reality; the whisperings the wind brought in to her senses, the dark shadows lurking in every corner, the looming presence of those Feol viera who had been exiled from the rest of Ivalice, were more than enough to tell her that _The Glossair_ was actually the _safest_ place of the entire town.

And this thought did nothing to ease her usually contained anxiety.

First things first, Fran had to find them. And when she was about to admit to herself that she could use a bit of help in this task, a very familiar – and utterly unexpected – voice called out over the whistling wind.

"Fran!"

A voice that was most welcoming as well.

* * *

**On the next chapter:** While blade and steel clash in Bervenia, _Jenova_ flies off from Dalmasca to Archadia, piloted by a most unusual duo and harbouring a pair of stowaways.


End file.
